Advent of Black Souls
by DarkNovelist1217
Summary: This is a sequel to AD. Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. One year after Altered Destiny, Nightmare is uncovered and awakened, unleashing Soul Edge and the Evil Seed. Darkness will rise, loyalties will be tested, heroes shall be made, blood shall be spilt, and the betrayal of one could bring ruin to all.
1. Chapter 1

**Mai-Otome: Advent of Black Souls**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dark Discovery**

* * *

**A/N:** Alright! The sequel to Altered Destiny starts now! This is going to be really fun for me, since Soulcalibur is one of my favorite game series of all time. Lol as always please review and enjoy! DarkNovelist out.

* * *

**Outskirts of the Republic of Aires, 1 Year After the Defeat of Daimonas.**

* * *

"What? Ruins from the pre-immigrant era?" Notokishi asked. She was a woman in her mid 20's, had silver-lavender hair tied in a long ponytail, and wore a white and blue cloak. She sat in the back of limo, along with three others. To her right sat Verona Rosette, her best friend and personal bodyguard. Across from them sat a silver haired woman dressed like a maid with glasses, and a girl with long golden hair dressed in business attire.

"That's correct. Our research teams have discovered ruins that date back to that time." the golden haired girl replied. "I'm glad you accepted my invitation to accompany us, Princess Notokishi."

"Of course. My father likes to stay on good terms with his fellow leaders. Besides, I've never had the chance to visit your country, President Alyssa."

The golden haired girl smiled. "Do you like it? Miyu and I have been working our hardest to be as good a leader as mother. Haven't we, Miyu?"

"Yes, my lady." the maid said. The driver of the limo then announced that they had arrived at the excavation site.

As Miyu and Alyssa exited the car, Notokishi noticed Verona was fast asleep next to her. _Honestly…_

"Verona, wake up. We're here."

"Zzzzzz…..huh? Are we there yet?"

"Yes, we've just arrived."

Shaking herself awake, Verona accompanied Notokishi out of the limo. Before them stood a massive crater with what looked like the remains of an old castle at the bottom of it. As they began to descend into the crater, they failed to notice the tall black figure watching them from atop a nearby rock formation.

After walking for some time, the four arrived at the base of the crater. A man in a lab coat greeted them.

"Greetings Ms. President, Ms. Princess. My name is Professor Nasumora Juzuuke." the man said. "I am the chief archeologist here. Please, follow me. I'll give you a tour of the site."

The professor lead the group around the ruined castle, showing them various chambers. As they continued to look around, the mysterious figure from earlier followed them closely, clinging to the shadows. Soon the group arrived at what looked like the throne room of the castle.

"This is the last of what we've uncovered. We're still working on this room." Nasumora announced. "Do be careful in here, we're not quite sure everything is stable."

The group split up to take a look around. Notokishi and Alyssa went over to inspect the remains of a throne.

"Hey, what's that?" Notokishi said, pointing at a strange looking spike protruding from the wall behind the throne. Alyssa walked over to the spike to get a better look.

"It looks like the tip of a sword." Alyssa put her hand on the spike. It began to glow a deep crimson at her touch, and within moments the entire ground around her was shaking. Sensing she was in danger, Miyu was immediately at Alyssa's side, holding her away from the shaking wall.

"My lady, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Miyu."

Professor Juzuuke walked toward the wall. "What did you do?" he demanded angrily.

Suddenly, the wall exploded. When the dust settled, a monstrous figure stood where the wall once stood. The figure was as 6 feet tall and wore a dark blue armor, almost like a knight's. His right arm was large and covered in spines, and three huge talons replaced his right hand. In his normal left hand, he held a large sinister looking sword. Near the hilt of the blade, a horrific yellow eye sat surveying the room.

"I…live…once more…" the monster knight said.

"Who are you?" Prof. Juzuuke asked the figure.

The knight looked at everyone in the room. Then he turned back toward the professor, and raised his sword.

"Wait!"

The knight brought his sword down, cutting the professor in half. As his lifeless body hit the floor, the knight spoke again, "More…need more souls!"

The knight readied his sword again, and lunged at the others. Verona and Notokishi leapt to the side, dodging the attack. Miyu shoved Alyssa aside and replaced her right arm with a sword, stopping the knight's sword inches above her head. The knight withdrew his sword, then with great speed thrust it at Miyu's unguarded stomach. The blade stuck into Miyu.

"Now, your soul belongs to my blade!" the knight shouted triumphantly. Then to his surprise, Miyu's left arm converted into a small mini-gun and fired a small burst of bullets into him. The knight leapt back in pain.

"How do you still live? What are you?"

"I am an android, monster. I do not have a soul, and I do not feel pain."

"You have no soul? Then get out of my way!" the knight swung his right arm at Miyu, knocking her into a wall. Then he switched his gaze to the other three. Notokishi stood behind Verona, who had activated her Robe, while Alyssa stood alone and unguarded, horrified at seeing her friend so easily thrashed about. The knight charged at Alyssa. Verona swung at her shuriken elements at the knight to stop him, but was swatted aside by a slash from the knight's massive sword. Stuck in the wall she had landed in, Miyu saw the knight standing before Alyssa.

"Lady Alyssa! Run!" Miyu yelled, struggling to free herself from the wall. Alyssa stood unmoving, paralyzed with fear. Miyu watched in horror as the knight raised his sword and swung at Alyssa, sending her flying across the floor. Alyssa rolled over a few times, twitched once, then was still. A pool of blood began to form around her body.

"NO!"

The knight now turned to Notokishi, who was kneeling next to Verona. The knight's attack had slammed her into the throne, rendering her unconscious.

"Now, your souls will belong to Soul Edge as well." the knight said, approaching the two.

"Verona! Verona! Wake up!" Notokishi yelled, shaking her injured friend. Just as the knight was about to enter striking distance, an unknown voice called out, "That's far enough, monster!"

Notokishi and the knight turned toward the newcomer, and saw a woman in a black cloak.

"Who goes there?" the knight demanded.

"One who seeks to destroy the demon blade in your hand, the accursed Soul Edge!" the woman threw off her cloak, revealing bandages that covered her upper body to the base of her chin. She had short black hair, orange eyes, a large black sword, and from her back four great black wings unfurled.

"K-Kaia?" Notokishi said in surprise.

The winged woman smiled and gazed at her. "Hello sis, its been a while."

"You're alive! But how? I saw you die right in front of me!"

"There will be time to explain later, right now I must deal with him and Soul Edge."

"You know of this blade? Good. Perhaps taking your soul will be a challenge!" the knight said, lunging at Kaia. Kaia drew her own sword, and met the strike with equal force. The two stood, blades locked. Unable to push each other back, they leapt apart.

"I sense a particular energy from your sword, similar to Soul Edge. Unless its form has changed, it cannot be the spirit blade. What weapon is that in your hands?" the knight asked.

"This is the sword of black dreams, which I have given the name 'Angheol'. Its will and my will are one, and we shall destroy you!"

"So, I am not the only one…if your blade strikes mine once more, then you will have condemned this world to damnation and death. Withdraw now! I will not be merciful a second time!"

"Withdraw? And let you kill my sister and friend? I don't think so!" Kaia poured her fury into a second strike at the knight. The knight raised Soul Edge to stop the strike, and the blades met once more.

"Fool! Now you will know the Evil Seed's wrath!" the entire chamber began to shake violently, and the two swords began to glow. Suddenly, a great red light burst with tremendous force, blowing apart the room and scattering its occupants.

Outside, a column of red light could be seen from every country on Earl. The Evil Seed has sprouted, bringing forth a great darkness once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Children of the Seed**

* * *

Notokishi opened her eyes some time later. Sitting up, she noticed she was somewhere in the desert surrounding Aires, and a column of red light that rose to the heavens in the distance. _That must have been what blew me all the way out here._ Verona was lying next to her, still unconscious. Then she heard a faint sobbing noise, and turned around. Miyu was sitting a few feet away, holding Alyssa's lifeless body in her arms.

"My lady…lady Alyssa…why?" Miyu spoke softly.

_Is that android…is Miyu crying?_ Notokishi thought. Then standing up, said, "Ms. Miyu, did you save us from that blast?"

Miyu didn't respond.

"Ms. Miyu?"

"…No. I could not rescue anyone from the explosion. Not you, or lady Alyssa…"

"Ms. Miyu…" Notokishi let her be for a moment as she woke Verona. After making sure her friend was all right, she spoke to Miyu again, "Ms. Miyu, we should return to the city. We can check on the citizens, and we'll get President Alyssa to a doctor. Okay?"

"…Very well. Let's go." With that, they headed back toward the city of Aires.

Some time later, they arrived at the edge of the city to find a horrific scene lying before them. Everywhere they looked, buildings were ablaze, citizens ran in panic, and the cries of wild beasts rebounded throughout the city.

"Did that blast cause all of this?" Verona inquired.

"Hey, aren't those civilians over there?" Notokishi stated, pointing to a small group of figures near a fire. Verona flew over to the group.

"Hey, are all of you-"

The figures turned to face her. They were humanoid in shape, but their bodies were covered in a grotesque mass of eyes and spines, and some had tentacles. One of the creatures had three arms.

"What the hell?" Verona said, leaping back. "What are they?"

The creatures charged at Verona and the others, giving out inhuman screeches and growls as they approached. Verona summoned her shuriken and flung them at the horde, cutting some of the creatures to pieces. Those who survived were immediately silenced by a burst of machine gun fire courtesy of Miyu.

"What were those things?" Verona asked.

"I do not know. I have never encountered them before." Miyu answered.

"Whatever they are, they're obviously not friendly." Notokishi stated, picking up a steel pipe that had been dislodged from a nearby building. "Let's head to the capital building, we should be able to find some medical supplies and shelter there."

Verona and Miyu nodded in agreement. "Stay with me, my lady. We'll get help soon." Miyu said to Alyssa as they ran. The group fled through the burning streets of Aires, fighting off more the disfigured creatures as they went. The devastation seemed to worsen as they drew nearer to the capital, along with a sudden increase in the amount of fire around them. When they finally reached the capital building, they saw the cause of the flames. Standing in what used to be the office of Aires' political figureheads was an enormous red dragon. The dragon noticed the four, and a forked tongue traced over its bloody jaws.

"Shit…" Notokishi muttered. The dragon spread its wings and let out an earsplitting roar. Everyone, including Miyu, cringed at the sound.

"I think my audio receptors just gave out." Miyu said.

The dragon belched a large fireball at the group. They barely managed to dodge the ball of flame. Miyu replaced her short-barreled chain-gun with a much larger model and fired nonstop at the monster. Her bullets tore into the dragon's hide, significantly injuring it. Enraged, it swiped at Miyu with one of its forward claws. The strike was met by one of Verona's shuriken flying into the claw, severing it from the beast. Roaring in pain, the dragon slammed its remaining claws on the ground, sending a shockwave that blew back its opponents. It moved in to finish off its stunned prey, when it felt something sharp stab into its brain. The beast let out a small croak, then collapsed, lifeless.

"What the?" Notokishi wondered out loud.

A figure leapt down from the slain dragon's head. Standing before the group was a girl with short blonde hair with a white hairband, dressed in a blue and white skirt with black pants and white boots. The girl held a short broadsword in one hand, and a blue shield with an upside down omega in the other.

"You four, are all of you all right?" the girl asked.

"Most of us are, thanks to you. May I have your name?" Notokishi asked.

"Yes, you may. I am Cassandra. Who are you?"

"I am Princess Notokishi of Windbloom Kingdom. This is my friend and bodyguard, Verona. Over there is Alyssa Kuruga, president of Aires, this country. The one holding her is Miyu, her protector."

"What's wrong with her arm? Is she like those creatures I've seen?"

"No, Miyu is an android, a mechanical human. Have you never heard of one?"

"A mechanical human? But that can't be possible! I don't know of any science that could do something like that."

"Huh, you must come from a place without science, then. My friend is hurt, do you think you can help her?"

"I can try." Cassandra took a close look at Alyssa, then after a short time, sighed and said, "I'm not sure how to explain it, but it feels as though her soul has disappeared, yet somehow her body is still alive."

"Lady Alyssa's…soul is gone? But how?" asked Miyu.

"I must ask, did she ever come across an azure knight brandishing a large sword with an eye on it?"

"That sounds like the guy we ran into at the castle ruins. I think my sister said his sword was called Soul Edge or something." Notokishi said.

Cassandra's eyes went wide at the mention of Soul Edge. "So you met him then…the Azure Knight, **Nightmare.**"

"You know him?"

"I was searching for his sword, I want to destroy it so that it can no longer harm the innocent. If Soul Edge cut down your friend, then she is lost to you forever. Her soul has already been claimed by the sword."

"Lost forever?" Miyu said in alarm.

Cassandra nodded. "Those slain by Soul Edge surrender their soul to the blade, feeding its dark power. I know only of one sword that has ever bested Soul Edge."

"What is it? Can it save my lady's soul?"

"It is called S-" Cassandra was cut off by the roars of a horde of deformed humanoids.

"Dammit, there's no end to them! Miyu, Verona, let's round up as many civilians as we can and get out of here! Cassandra, you should come with us. Fill us in on the details once we reach safety." Notokishi ordered.

"Where are we headed?"

"To Windbloom Kingdom, my home. We have an army of powerful warriors there that can protect us. Now everyone, let's move!" With that, the group raced through the infested streets of Aires, followed closely by the horde of monsters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Soldier of Evil**

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

Kaia flew rapidly over the vast desert of Earl. She had seen the destruction at Aires only moments ago, and realized that other cities may have suffered the same fate. Yet instead of flying towards Windbloom, she flew in the direction of the Black Valley. _I can't go home, not yet. First I have to check on Midori and the others._ she thought as she flew.

"_**You would ensure the safety of your enemy before that of your kin? My, you've certainly changed in the time we've been bonded."**_ said the voice of Angheol.

"_I have you to blame for that. Maybe if you had left and just let me die, Soul Edge wouldn't be here."_

"_**It would have awakened without my being here. My presence only gives you a fighting chance against the demon sword."**_

"_Aren't you an evil blade yourself? Why would you oppose Soul Edge?"_

"_**I care little for your philosophy of 'good' and 'evil', so long as I am used to take the lives of others, my allegiance does not matter."**_

Before their mental conversation could continue, Kaia saw the Black Valley lying only a few minutes away.

"_We'll continue this later."_

Kaia soon arrived at the Black Valley. Landing, she noticed there were no columns of smoke or fires burning. The streets were also devoid of life, neither human nor a monster could be seen.

"Well, it doesn't look like there was an attack. But where is everyone? Are they all hiding from me?" she said to herself, looking around. "Hey! Is anybody here? It's me, Kaia! Boss? Midori? Anyone?"

There was no response. Kaia waited for a moment, then called again, "Dyne? Boss? Anybody?" still there was nothing. Kaia walked around a bit more, calling out as she went. She was about to assume the worst, when a faint voice uttered "Princess…" Kaia turned toward the sound and saw the upper half of a large mechanical man lying a few feet away in front of a house.

"Dyne!" Kaia yelled, running to the injured cyborg. Kneeling down, she asked, "My god, what happened to you?"

"(cough) the boss…something happened to the boss…(cough)"

"Dyne, hang in there. Please try to explain what happened. Where is everyone?"

"A knight…clad in azure armor. He came…killed dozens…" Dyne pointed inside the house. In it lay burnt corpses and a pool of freshly spilt blood.

"He was here? Did Midori fight back?"

"Boss…touched the knight's sword…then, changed…killed everyone…"

"What? Midori did all this? But why?"

"My master needs souls to restore himself. There were plenty for him to take here." a familiar voice said from behind Kaia. Turning around, Kaia saw a woman with long wild hair holding a strangely shaped halberd. The woman had jagged canine teeth, and the entirety of her arms was strewn with spikes and eyes. She had one human leg, and one leg that appeared to belong to some great beast. Even with all these grotesque features, Kaia still recognized the woman.

"Ms.….Midori?"

"Hello, princess. So nice of you to stop by, too bad you missed all the fun."

"What happened to you? Why have you done this? To your own people!"

"My people? Please. I'm not one of them anymore. How could anyone accept someone like me as their ruler?"

"He did this to you, didn't he? The azure knight, the wielder of Soul Edge."

"Yes, he granted me this power. And so I must repay him with your soul!"

Midori lunged at Kaia. Kaia managed to block the halberd, but Midori savagely punch her in her gut. Organs nearly collapsing from the blow, Kaia leapt back. Midori laughed as Kaia coughed up a few drops of blood.

"What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be stronger than this?"

Kaia wiped the blood from her mouth. "Nice punch. Have you been working out, or was that just your new strength?"

"Grrr…arrogant little brat, I'll show you of what I can do!"

Midori charged at Kaia, enraged. Kaia readied her sword, bracing for the impact. Just as Midori was about to strike, Kaia spun around, causing all four of her wings to slam into Midori. The corrupted being flew into the side of a nearby building. Kaia flew over to inspect the damage she had dealt. She leapt back as an incredibly long blade tipped arm thrust towards her. Even in her current state, Midori was able to fuse with her mighty Slave, Gattenou. Midori's halberd extended, this time too fast for Kaia to dodge it completely. Kaia grunted as the blade severed a few feathers from her upper right wing. Kaia flew back a few feet to evade another strike by the blade arm.

"Hold still! You're only prolonging the inevitable!" Midori commanded as she continuously extended her weapon and blade arm. Realizing two weapons weren't enough to successfully strike her quick opponent, nearly a dozen more blade limbs burst from Midori's body. Surprised by this, Kaia was unable to stop the sudden barrage of limbs, and the blades drove into her. Now pinned against the ground, and with blades stuck in several locations on her chest, Kaia looked up at Midori.

"This is the end for you, princess." Midori said, smiling wickedly. "I had hoped you would put up more of a fight, but your soul shall serve lord Nightmare nonetheless."

Kaia tightened her grip on Angheol. "….shut up…"

"What?"

"I said….SHUT UP!" Kaia raised Angheol to toward the heavens and declared, "Sword! Lend me your power!"

As if in response to her demand, the black sword began to radiate an unholy pale light. The light froze all of the blades that had stuck into Kaia, and they shattered.

Midori stood in shock. "Im…possible…"

A pillar of ice rose behind Kaia, lifting her up. Her body now radiated the same pale light as the sword in her hand, and her eyes had become like those of a wild beast. What looked like silver crystalized armor had formed over her upper body and wings.

"So…where were we?" the godlike being said.

Midori swung at Kaia with her halberd, the only weapon she had left. Kaia halted the blade with her unoccupied hand, and shoved it aside. Midori struck again, and this time Kaia responded by severing Midori's arm. Midori began to fall backward, howling in pain. Kaia's free hand grasped Midori's exposed neck and pulled her close.

"Now, you will die." Kaia said, raising Angheol. Kaia drove the black blade through Midori's heart.

"Ack….at last…I am free of his control…" Midori muttered. "Princess…I'm sorry…please…forgive me…" then, she was still.

Kaia withdrew her sword, and her pale light and crystal armor vanished. She closed her beastly eyes, and when she opened them they had returned to their original state. Kaia looked at Midori's still body in front of her.

"She's…dead. I asked only for the power to free her from Soul Edge."

_**And I granted your wish. Only death can spare her from an eternity of servitude to the demon sword.**_

"What did you do to me just now? What was that power I felt?"

_**That? Oh, nothing really. Just a taste of what you are becoming. **_

"What do you mean, 'becoming'? Am I…are you doing this to me? Are you changing me even further?"

_**I cannot force the change nor can I halt it. You may as well face facts, you and the azure knight aren't so different.**_

"I am nothing like him! I fight to protect, he seeks only to destroy!"

_**Keep telling yourself that, enjoy that lie while it still holds meaning.**_

"Shut up! I'll hear no talk of despair while I am your master. Now keep silent, I have a long flight to make."

_**Where to now?**_

"Windbloom. It's time I went home." Kaia buried Midori and Dyne's remains on a nearby hill overlooking the desert. Looking back at the graves she whispered, "Be at peace, boss." with that she leapt into the sky, and began her flight to Windbloom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Gathering Force**

* * *

**Fuuka Palace, Windbloom, sometime later…**

* * *

Standing on a balcony overlooking the city, Notokishi watched the refugees from Aires move into the district that had been set aside for them. Notokishi, along with Miyu, Alyssa, Verona, the mysterious Cassandra, and the refugees had arrived only an hour ago, exhausted after the long trek through the desert. King Mashiro had set up accommodations for the refugees the moment he saw Alyssa in Miyu's arms, and the two of them were sent to Garderobe to receive medical attention. _Sometimes I forget just how kind father can be._ Notokishi thought. _He helped the citizens of Aires without me giving him an explanation, does he already know about the incident?_ Notokishi then heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to face a man with long silver-lavender hair and blue eyes. Were it not for the difference in gender, the two of them looked almost exactly the same.

"Are you alright? I was worried when I saw you enter the city covered in blood." asked the man.

"Yes father, I'm fine."

"I just want to be sure, I don't want to lose you again."

"How come you didn't ask about the refugees before helping them?"

"I've known Alyssa and Miyu since I was 14, when I saw Miyu carrying Alyssa in that condition, I knew something serious must have happened for them to come all the way here. They aren't exactly the type to ask for help." then with a look of seriousness, Mashiro added, "I want to know everything that happened while you were out there. We've been hearing some strange things lately, and I'd like to know if they're true. Come to the council building when you're ready, and bring Verona and the other girl."

"Yes father, I'll see you there."

After things had settled down, the Wind royal family, the stranger Cassandra, and the school head Natsuki Kuruga met in the council chamber at Garderobe.

"Daughter, would you please explain to us what has caused nearly half of Aires to seek refuge in our city?" Nina began.

"Yes. I was accompanying President Alyssa and Ms. Miyu to the excavation site, just as we had originally planned. A little while after we entered the site, we came across a monstrous knight clad in azure armor and holding a large demonic sword."

"It's called Soul Edge, it is a weapon of great power and great evil." Cassandra interrupted.

"We tried to communicate with him," Notokishi continued, "But he attacked us. Miyu tried to defeat the knight, but he possessed incredible strength and punched her into a wall, immobilizing her. Then he went for Alyssa. Verona also tried to face the knight, but he swatted her aside like she was nothing. No offense, Verona."

"I'm gonna kick his big, metal ass next time I see him…" Verona said quietly.

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, the knight had beaten both Miyu and Verona with relative ease, and we were unable to prevent him from striking Ms. Alyssa."

Notokishi saw Natsuki clench her fists from where she sat. "Is there anything else?" inquired the school head.

"Yes. Having struck down Alyssa, the knight now turned his attention to me. Right as he was about to kill me though, someone appeared from almost nowhere and challenged the knight."

"Was that you, Ms. Cassandra?" Mashiro asked.

"No, it was me." said a new voice.

Everyone turned toward the entrance. Standing in the now open doorway was a tall woman with four black wings and a large sword at her side. Everyone stared in surprise at the figure who stood before them.

"Kaia!" Notokishi said, breaking the silence.

"You're alive…" Nina said.

"I don't believe it…" Verona said.

"I will explain the reason I stand before you in this condition later. For now let me finish your story, sister." looking at the others in the chamber, Kaia continued, "I challenged the azure knight, and when our blades clashed, a great and terrible energy erupted between us, blowing us apart. I assume you all saw the pillar of red light?"

"Yes. Was that the energy that erupted?"

"I believe so. I flew to Aires afterward, and the city was crawling with monsters and destruction."

"So you were the one who unleashed it, then." said Cassandra.

"Unleashed what?"

"The Evil Seed. The dark power contained within Soul Edge. It is an energy that gives birth to hordes of foul creatures," turning to Notokishi, "Much like the ones we encountered in the city. It is an energy that gives birth to hordes of foul creatures," turning to Notokishi, "Much like the ones we encountered in the city you call Aires."

"I…did that?"

"That's what it looks like. What sword did you face him with?"

"This one." Kaia drew her sword, "This is Angheol, the sword of black dreams. Because of this blade, I stand before you today. Without it, I would have perished during the incident last year. It is also the reason I have these." Kaia spread out her wings.

"I've never heard of that sword before. The only weapon I know of that could challenge Soul Edge is the spirit blade, Soul Calibur."

"The knight said something about a spirit sword when we fought, he said he could sense an energy from Angheol that was similar to that of Soul Edge."

"Is that so?" Cassandra rose, reaching for her sword. "Then I'll have to destroy that blade along with Soul Edge, before it brings calamity to this world."

"Wait a minute, who are you, and how do you know so much about Soul Edge?"

"I am Cassandra Alexandra, I have been searching for the Azure Knight, Nightmare, so that I may destroy his evil blade. My sister is driven to take the sword, but I fear it will destroy her if she gets it. I was close to reaching it, but some kind of magic trapped me in the flow of time. When I was free again, I was outside the city of Aires, and I met Notokishi and her allies."

"Cassandra, stand down." Notokishi demanded. "The woman you're about to raise your sword to is my sister, Kaia."

"I want to destroy Soul Edge as well," Kaia said. "I have seen what it's capable of, it turned Midori, a friend of mine into a terrible monster who slaughtered her own people."

"Midori?" Mashiro said.

Kaia nodded. "Sadly, I was forced to kill her. I knew of no way to restore her original body."

"I…I see…"

The room was silent for a time. After a few moments, Cassandra extended her hand toward Kaia. "Forgive me, I shouldn't have judged you so harshly."

"It's alright, I don't entirely blame you." Kaia took Cassandra's hand, and they shook.

"Alright, let's try and get everything straight here." Natsuki said. "From what I've gathered, this azure knight, 'Nightmare' as you call him, has some kind of all-powerful demon sword called Soul Edge that corrupts those who are exposed to it. This same knight is the one who's responsible for my sis- for Alyssa's present condition?"

Notokishi nodded. "Cassandra told me that the sword consumes the souls of those who are slain by it. Somehow, Alyssa's body is still alive, but Soul Edge has claimed her soul."

Natsuki turned toward Cassandra. "And you say that a spirit sword called Soul Calibur is the only weapon that can defeat it?"

"That's what I thought, but it looks as though there's a third sword now, considering what I've heard from Kaia about her sword is true."

"I have a question for you, Cassandra. Is it possible to reclaim Alyssa's soul from Soul Edge if it's destroyed?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I think Soul Calibur is capable of doing that."

"I see. King Mashiro, Queen Nina."

"Yes?" said Nina and Mashiro at once.

"I request permission to form a small team of our best and brightest, to find Soul Calibur and defeat Nightmare. What say you?"

Nina and Mashiro whispered to each other for a moment, then Nina looked back at Natsuki and said, "We approve your request. With your permission, we'd like to select the team ours-"

"I will go!" said a new voice. This time Miyu stood at the entrance.

"Miyu?"

"I will search for Soul Calibur, and reclaim lady Alyssa's soul."

"Very well, that's one."

"I'll go as well!" Notokishi said, standing.

"And me!" yelled Verona. "You're not going anywhere without me, Notokishi."

Nina sighed. "You two…alright, that's three."

"I'll accompany them as well, they'll need my knowledge." said Cassandra.

"I agree. That's four."

"Five." Kaia said, stepping forward.

"But you just-"

"I know it's been a while since you've seen me, and I know you want me to stay, but I must go. I started this calamity, it should only be fair that I end it. Besides, so long as Soul Edge exists, I will be bound to Angheol, and will remain in this state. Please, let me go."

"But-" Nina felt a strong hand grasp her shoulder. She turned to see Mashiro smiling at her.

"Nina, it's alright. We wouldn't be able to stop her from leaving even if we tried, she's far too stubborn to just sit back and do nothing."

"(sigh) She gets that from you, you know."

"Hey now! You can't blame it all on me, you're just as bad."

Nina laughed at this. Then she turned back to Kaia and said, "Very well, five it is then. All of you get some rest today. You'll depart tomorrow at noon."

With that, the council ended. The band returned to their rooms to rest and prepare for the challenges that would await them. The next day at noon, they departed from Windbloom, and set out to find the spirit sword.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Golem**

* * *

**A/N:** The quest for Soul Calibur starts now! Lol as always please enjoy and review. DarkNovelist out.

* * *

A few hours after heading out into the desert, the group decided to take a rest and plan their course of action. Reaching into her travel pack, Notokishi pulled out a map and laid it out in front of the others.

"Right now, we're about here." she said, pointing to a plateau on the outskirts of Windbloom. "We already know the sword isn't at the excavation site, so that's out. I also doubt it's in Wind, otherwise this trip would have been pointless."

"That leaves the Republic of Aires, the Chaldean Empire, and the Artai Dukedom." Verona added.

"Aires doesn't seem approachable, not with all those creatures swarming about." said Kaia.

"Agreed. I suggest we head to Chaldea, it's the closest kingdom to Wind. All in favor?" Notokishi asked.

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then let's be on our way."

The five began to make their way to Chaldea, stopping only now and then to relieve themselves and eat. They covered nearly 200 miles before the sun began to set. Satisfied with the ground they had covered, the party set up camp for the night under a nearby rock formation. That evening, they sat around a fire while Miyu surveyed the area around them.

"Notokishi, I've been wondering," Kaia started, "Back when you encountered Nightmare, why did you not materialize? Why didn't you become an otome?"

"I made a promise to mom, that I would never again use the power of an otome as long as I could avoid it."

"What is an otome?" Cassandra asked.

"I forgot, you're unfamiliar with most of the modern world. An otome is a girl who possesses great power, and serves as a bodyguard to a king or queen. When battle is necessary, an otome can call on the power of her G.E.M, a device that resonates with things called nano machines implanted in an otome's body, and will create the special armor known as "Robe" and the weaponry "Element". Verona, would you please demonstrate?"

"Sure thing." Verona stood up, and stroking the stone pierced into her ear yelled, "MATERIALIZE!"

Within moments, Verona had dawned a pink and black dress with a black rose adorning the center of her chest.

"What the-what kind of magic was that?" asked a surprised Cassandra.

"It's not magic, it's science." Notokishi continued, "While wearing Robe, Verona is easily ten times as strong as the average human, she can fly, recover from injuries at a much faster rate, and can move at incredible speeds. However each Robe is different in its abilities and in the element it provides. Back in Aires, you saw Verona use two large shuriken. That was her element."

"And you can use this power as well?"

"I can, and so can Kaia. Normally, someone of nobility or high stature must provide certification to use Robe by kissing the otome's G.E.M. The three of us, however, are exempt from that rule. We are of the highest ranking otome, the Columns, and can activate our Robes whenever we please."

"Incredible…"

"I used to think that as well, until recently. Last year, a dark entity took hold of me and I was forced to harvest the gemstones of my fellow otome, until only Kaia and Verona were left. I gained a stone of supreme power, and only Kaia was able to stop my mad rampage. She succeeded, but…"

"In order to gain the power to defeat her," Kaia said, "I had to surrender myself to this sword, and I ended up like this."

"Perhaps when we find Soul Calibur, I can use it to restore your body."

"You think so?"

Notokishi smiled. "I promise that I will help you find peace, just as you did for me."

Miyu returned shortly after this, and declared the area free of hostile life. With that, they put out the fire and went to sleep. The next day, the group continued their march to Chaldea. Just as they entered the outskirts of the empire, a loud roar broke out over the dunes.

The group turned around in alarm. Charging at them from over the dunes was what looked like a small army of demonic warriors. The soldiers resembled the corrupted citizens of Aires, only now they wore armor and held deadly gleaming blades in their hands. Leading the swarm was a gargantuan man wielding an ax as big as his body. He stood at least 7 or 8ft high, and had dark skin, pure white eyes, and had an organ resembling a heart pulsating in the center of his chest.

"Astaroth…" Cassandra whispered.

"You know that thing?" asked Verona.

"I know he's a servant of Nightmare, so he's probably not here to say hello."

"A servant of Nightmare you say?" said Miyu, walking toward the oncoming mass. "In that case, I shall exterminate him." suddenly, a light surrounded Miyu. When it vanished, she was wearing a silver combat dress.

"Is she an otome too?" asked Cassandra.

"No, that's 'Mithril Dress' she's wearing. It's something only an android can use." answered Notokishi. She then withdrew a short sword from her pack, and pointing it at the army shouted, "Charge!"

The five heroines rushed into the oncoming horde, weapons raised. All around them, steel clashed, bodies fell, and screams of pain and rage soared. The corrupted soldiers fell with relative ease, but they were as numerous and as savage as a colony of angry scorpions. Sooner or later, they would overrun the five. Sensing this, Kaia leapt into the air to get a better view of the army. Her eyes scanned the horde of deformed monsters. _Dammit, if I can just find Astaroth, I can take him. Maybe once he's gone, the others will lose resolve and retreat._ She then saw the massive man making his way toward Notokishi, who was busy facing four soldiers at once.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kaia shouted as she flew towards the giant.

Astaroth saw the winged girl approaching him. "Spread out maggots! Make some room!" he ordered. The winged girl seemed to be the strongest of the group, perhaps the only one who could provide a challenge for him.

Kaia landed in front of Astaroth. The soldiers had formed a large circle around them.

"This battle will be decided between you and me, monster! I challenge you to a duel!"

"Fine by me, worm! I'll crush you on an instant!"

"We'll see about that…"

Astaroth made the first move. He swung his ax in a deadly arc at Kaia's neck. Kaia ducked under the ax and thrust Angheol at the golem. The sword stuck into Astaroth's gut, forcing a steady stream of blood to escape his body. The golem retaliated by kneeing her in her mid- section, knocking her back a few feet.

"Is that it? That tickles!" taunted Astaroth.

Gritting her teeth, Kaia dodged a series of swings from the golem's huge ax. _Shit, he's fast for his size. How can I beat this guy if I don't even have a w-_ then she realized something. _Wait, maybe I do still have a weapon. I haven't used it since last year, but it's worth a shot._ Kaia then stood up straight and smiled at the giant.

"What are you smiling about, maggot? You can't win if you don't have your sword!"

"I just remembered, that sword isn't my only weapon." then brushing back her hair, she revealed the dark blue G.E.M pierced into her ear. "MATERIALIZE!"

A sudden blue light blinded the golem. When he was able to look back, the winged girl stood before him wearing a blue and black Robe. She now clutched a long blue halberd in her hands.

"Wha-?" he started.

Kaia dashed toward the golem, halberd raised. Astaroth swung his ax to intercept the attack. To his surprise, the girl's halberd cut his ax clean in half. Kaia then brought her halberd down on Astaroth's unguarded shoulder. While the golem howled in pain from the blow, she retrieved Angheol from Astaroth's gut. Kaia then swung her halberd across the golem's legs, causing him to fall to his knees. The halberd disappeared, and Kaia now gripped Angheol with both hands.

"Time to die, arrogant beast!" Kaia said, smiling wickedly.

Astaroth stared into the girls eyes. They had now turned silver, and were like those of a wild animal. Those eyes were the last thing he saw before Angheol pierced his exposed heart. Blood spouted from the golem as he fell over, dead. Terrified by the loss of their leader, the soldiers immediately ran for their lives. The other four heroines went over to where Kaia stood. Notokishi was about to congratulate her sister, but something strange caught her eye. A faint light flew from Astaroth's corpse to Angheol and disappeared.

"Kaia, what was that?"

Kaia turned around. Her eyes were orange again, and blood covered much of her Robe.

"What?" Kaia said, obliviously.

"Nothing. It's good to see that this part of you is still intact, and nice job taking down that guy."

"Thanks. I'm just glad the blood will be gone when I wear this again."

The group treated their injuries and resumed their trek to Chaldea. Notokishi didn't bring up what she had seen with the others, she would tell them if it was important. Still, she couldn't help but worry. Just how much did that black sword change her sister?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Accursed Azure Knight**

* * *

**A/N: **Please pardon the lazy writing lol. Please enjoy and review! DarkNovelist out.

* * *

After another long day of travel, the group finally arrived at the city of Chaldea. Upon entering the walls of the city, they were escorted by guards to meet Emperor Takumi XIII, Chaldea's ruler. When the group entered the king's throne room, their escort left.

"Welcome, brave ones." said a voice at the back of the room. There sat a man in a wheelchair and a woman in a military coat. The man was in his mid- 40's, with spiky brown hair that had two strands hanging over his shoulders. The woman standing next to him had a strict, unfriendly aura, her hair was a dark green and was short with a long ponytail in the back.

"Greetings, Emperor Takumi." said Notokishi, bowing as she spoke. The others also bowed in respect.

The man smiled. "You must be King Mashiro's daughters, Notokishi and Kaia. I have heard much about the two of you, you're quite famous. Tell me, what brings you and your friends here to my city?"

"I will be glad to explain."

**One very long explanation later…**

"I see." Takumi said once Notokishi had finished. "So that was the light that we saw a few days ago. And to think, that so much evil came out of it. I must thank you for defeating that invasion force before it reached our city."

"I could have taken them…" the grouchy woman next to him mumbled.

"Please forgive my friend's rudeness. Akira, have you not introduced yourself yet?"

The woman looked at the group. "I am Akira Okuzaki, otome to Takumi XIII and enforcer of his ambitions. I am the one who protects this city."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Ms. Okuzaki." Kaia said. "Your highness, we would be grateful if you could aid us in our mission. If Soul Calibur is here in Chaldea, then we can defeat Nightmare before he can become an even bigger threat."

"Of course, princess. Though I am unsure if the sword is here, feel free to look around. I will take care of your lodging, so take as long as you need to."

"Thank you, your highness."

The group left the emperor to begin searching the city. They searched everywhere, under everything, over everything, and inside everything. Still, they could not find the sword. Deciding to continue their search later, and retired to their hotel for the night.

"Huuuuuh…." Notokishi groaned, lying down on her bed. "We've searched practically everywhere in this city, and we haven't found anything that looks like a legendary sword."

"Maybe we just overlooked something." said Verona, lying next to her. "I bet it would be a lot easier to find it if we actually knew what the sword looks like."

"Yeah, but I already asked Cassandra that, and she didn't know. This isn't going to be easy…"

Just then, Miyu opened the door to their room. "I request your presence downstairs, I have found something that could benefit our mission."

Once the group had gathered in the living room of their hotel, Miyu laid out a large paper on a table.

"Please look closely." instructed Miyu.

On the paper was drawn an elaborate blue long sword with a strange blade that split down its middle.

"Is this…Soul Calibur?" asked Verona.

"I believe so."

"Where did you find this?"

"Ms. Okuzaki gave it to me. She said it might be helpful."

"Huh, maybe she's not so bad after a-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A large explosion suddenly occurred somewhere outside, followed by screams of fear and the cries of wild beasts. Gathering up the portrait and readying their weapons, the group rushed out of the hotel. The city was under attack!

Outside, Chaldea was burning around an ominous figure clad in azure armor. Nightmare walked up the steps to the royal palace, where the royal guards charged at him.

"Fools!" Nightmare shouted as he cut down the guards with ease, claiming more souls to feed his endless thirst.

The azure knight entered the throne room, where Akira guarding Takumi. Her large ornate blades were drawn, her Robe had already been activated.

"You're Nightmare, aren't you? How dare you assault my city!" shouted the angry otome.

"I require the souls of this city's citizens to restore Soul Edge. A human like you could never understand…"

"I understand you are my enemy! And therefore, I will defeat you! I don't need some stupid sword!" Akira charged at the knight with incredible speed, swinging her blades. Nightmare swung Soul Edge just in time to parry the blows, then countered with a strike of his own. Akira narrowly dodged the massive sword, and retaliated with a forward kick. The blow struck Nightmare in the chest, but the knight barely flinched.

"What?" said a surprised Akira.

Nightmare grabbed her leg with his corrupted arm, and slammed the otome into the ground. While Akira was struggling to rise, Nightmare drove Soul Edge into her exposed shoulder, crippling her left arm. From where he sat, Takumi gripped his left shoulder. It was now throbbing with pain.

"What's this?" Nightmare asked. He drove Soul Edge further into Akira's shoulder. As she cried out in pain, so too did Takumi. "Interesting. It would seem that you two are linked somehow, and feel each other's pain. Perhaps if I take the soul of one, I will also claim the others soul." Nightmare withdrew his sword from Akira's shoulder, then aimed the blade at her heart.

"Akira!" Takumi cried.

Nightmare thrust Soul Edge through the otome's chest. Akira groaned once, and was still.

"Your highness! Are you alr-" Kaia said, bursting into the throne room. She and Cassandra had split from the others to protect the Emperor, but they now saw it was too late. Akira and Takumi's bodies were already halfway dissolved, and a faint light flew from their bodies into the sword in the azure knight's hand. Nightmare turned around to face the two new opponents.

"You…" he said staring at Kaia. "I've been looking for you."

"Looking to finish our fight, bastard?" Kaia said, angrily tightening her grip on Angheol.

"You don't realize what's happening to you at all, do you? From what I can see, your sword, 'Angheol' as you called it, is exactly the same as Soul Edge. They are the same, and so are we."

"Shut your mouth! We are not the same!" Kaia charged angrily at Nightmare, sending forth a wave of ice with a swing of her sword. Nightmare was surprised by the sudden burst, and was knocked off balance by the wave. Seizing his momentary loss of balance, Cassandra ran at the knight and brought first her shield, then her sword down on Nightmare's sword arm. Though the pain was great, the knight refused to let the sword leave his hand. Nightmare swung his sword in a 180˚ arc in front of him, pushing back Cassandra. Kaia rushed towards him again, swinging at his head. Nightmare blocked the strike with one of his own. The two now stood facing each other, blades locked.

"I, will, defeat you! I have to defeat you!" Kaia shouted.

"Are you like the other girl, trying to destroy my cursed blade for justice? Are you, like many, seeking revenge for someone I've killed?"

"No! I fight to free myself from this body, which has been tainted by the blade in my hands. When I have rid this world of your evil, I will be freed from my bond! As long as Soul Edge exists, this world will never be safe!"

"…you poor fool."

"What?"

"You and I are very much the same. But unlike you, I have accepted my fate. My bond can never be broken…" Fire suddenly erupted all over Soul Edge, and Kaia was blown back. "The sword and I are one!"

Seeing Kaia down, Cassandra ran at Nightmare, throwing her shield. It struck the knight's head, dazing him. Gripping her sword with both hands, Cassandra drove the blade at Nightmare's exposed throat.

SCHINK!

Cassandra stared forward. Her sword had stopped inches from its target. She looked down. Soul Edge was sticking into her stomach. Nightmare retracted his blade, and Cassandra fell backward.

"Cassandra!" Kaia cried. She ran over to where Cassandra lay, and held her up.

Cassandra stared into space. "Sophitia…I'm…sorry…I…failed…" then she closed her eyes and was still.

"No…" Kaia muttered. Dropping Cassandra's body, Kaia readied her sword and charged furiously at Nightmare. "Damn you!"

Kaia's eyes turned silver and beast like, and a great frozen aura radiated from Angheol. Nightmare reignited Soul Edge's flames to match the cold aura. The warriors swung their demon blades, and when they clashed a surge of immense power blasted them apart from one another. Kaia was knocked unconscious upon landing. When she came to, Notokishi, Verona, and Miyu were standing over her.

"Kaia, are you alright?" asked Notokishi.

"Ugh…yeah, I'm fine. Wait, Cassandra! Is she-"

Notokishi mournfully closed her eyes and shook her head. "She was already gone when we found her. We're the only ones who survived."

Kaia clenched her fists and slammed one hand on the ground. "Dammit! Why wasn't I able to stop him?"

"Kaia…"

"I'll make him pay…for Aires, Chaldea, and our friend. I swear I will."

For a brief second, Notokishi saw a glint of silver in Kaia's eyes.

"Kaia?"

"What?"

"We'd better get moving. We have a lot of walking to do."

"Yeah…let's go."

The group gathered what supplies they could, and went on their way. As they left the outskirts of Chaldea, a freshly made pile of stones lay behind them, with a sword and shield resting on top of it. The five had now become the four.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Sibling's Vow**

* * *

A few hours had passed since the fall of Chaldea. To evade any patrols Nightmare may have sent, the now four heroines flew aimlessly into the desert. As they were now, they would not be able to fight a large force. Noticing the sun was beginning to descend, Notokishi turned to the others.

"I think we've put enough distance between ourselves and Chaldea, we should rest soon." Taking out her map, she looked around to get an idea of their location. Using a Nearby rock formation for a point of reference, Notokishi pointed eastward.

"It looks like there's a hot spring not too far from here. We can rest there."

Shortly, they arrived at the hot spring and set up camp. Setting up a lantern in one of the tents, Miyu took out the portrait of Soul Calibur.

"I was unable to tell you before, but I have noticed something of importance. Look here." Miyu pointed to some writing etched onto the paper. The writing was written in the ancient Greek alphabet.

"I don't recognize these symbols, what language is this?" asked Verona.

"They are written in a language from the pre-immigrant era, it is not spoken anywhere on Earl."

"Can you translate it?"

"I believe I can. However, it will take some time."

"Take as long as you need Miyu, we need to replenish our strength anyway." said Notokishi.

Leaving the android to her work, the others headed outside and built a small fire. After sitting for a time, Kaia suddenly gripped her sides in pain.

"Kaia? Are you alright?" asked Notokishi.

"Guh…I'm alright. It's nothing. Aaaagh!" Kaia gripped her sides even tighter.

"Uh, is it, you know…that time of the month?" asked Verona.

"What? No! I just…I'm going to take a bath!" Kaia immediately ran toward the hot spring.

Notokishi and Verona stared at each other in bewilderment.

"(sigh) I'd better go see what's wrong with her." Notokishi said.

Grabbing a towel, she headed after Kaia.

At the hot spring, Kaia took off the bandages covering her upper body.

"Dammit, it's getting worse. Pretty soon I won't be able to hide it."

"Won't be able to hide what?" said a voice.

Kaia turned and looked toward the sound. Notokishi was standing nearby the spring, staring worriedly at Kaia. Surprised, Kaia immediately turned away, covering her back with her wings.

"Go away, sister!"

"Kaia, what's going on? You've been acting strange lately, what are you hiding from us?"

"It's none of your concern!"

"Does it have something to do with the sword?"

Kaia looked at Angheol lying on top of her clothes nearby. _She doesn't need to know. She's not the one who's changing._ A sudden splashing sound startled her. Still covering her chest, Kaia turned around and saw Notokishi was now in the spring as well. Notokishi glared at Kaia with serious eyes.

"You don't have to hide anything from me, Kaia. I'm your sister, you can trust me."

Kaia stared at her for a moment. Then looking down, said, "If I show you, do you swear not to tell anyone? Not Verona, not mom and dad, not anyone, no matter how bad it may look?"

"I swear."

Reluctantly, Kaia lowered her arms, revealing her chest.

"My god…" Notokishi muttered, horrified. Aside from the center of her chest, nearly all of Kaia's upper body was covered in pitch black feathers. Her hips had also begun to grow feathers, and her wings appeared to be slightly larger than before.

"Wha…what did this to you? How long have you been changing like this?"

"Since our battle last year. In order to gain the power necessary to stop you, I struck a deal with the sword. In exchange for my life, I would be given the strength to save you from despair. But I was tricked. Instead of killing me, the sword took my soul and left me with these wings. It said that until Soul Edge was destroyed, we would be bound to one another."

"Kaia…"

"I'd like to think I'm different from him, from that monster. But then I had to kill Midori, and I became a monster. And when I fought Astaroth, it felt like he… like I…"

"Like you absorbed his soul. I saw it happen."

Kaia turned away from her sister, gripping her arms. "Am I the same as him? Am I just another Nightmare? If only I hadn't picked up that sword, I-"

Kaia suddenly felt something grab her tightly from behind.

"Sssshhhhhh…." said Notokishi.

"Noto…kishi?"

Her sister was pressed against her back, resting her head on Kaia's shoulder.

"Do not blame yourself for what's happened to you. If anyone is responsible for your suffering, it's me."

"Sis…"

Kaia turned to face her sister. Notokishi stood still holding Kaia, small tears forming in her eyes.

"It's my fault you ended up this way. Because I became Rao Lin Cho, because I brought those creatures to our world…"

"Notokishi…" Kaia buried her head in her sister's chest, and began to sob.

"I'm so sorry, Kaia." Notokishi said, gripping Kaia tighter. The two stood like this for some time. Having exhausted her tears, Kaia redressed and started away from the spring.

"Kaia." Notokishi said when she had gone a few steps. Kaia turned back to face her.

"I will find Soul Calibur, and I will release you from your curse. I'll even fight Nightmare if that's what it takes. But just remember, the next time I make you cry, it'll be tears of joy that fall from your eyes. This time, I'll save you from despair."

Kaia smiled. "Thank you, Notokishi." was all she said as she walked back to camp. Verona came to the spring shortly after.

"Hey, is everything okay? You two were here for a while." she asked as she entered the spring.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Notokishi responded. "How's Miyu doing? Did she translate it yet?"

"She said she's getting there, it'll only be a little longer before she's finished."

"That's good."

"Are you sure everything's okay? You seem pretty down."

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm a decent older sister to Kaia, considering everything I've put her through."

Verona sighed and shook her head. "You're trying your hardest right? As long as she knows that, I'm sure she'll forgive you for anything."

Notokishi didn't look convinced.

"(sigh) Well you're not gonna get anywhere by moping about it. And hey, if worse comes to worse, I've got your back."

"Heh, I can always count on you, can't I?"

"You two would be lost without me."

Notokishi smiled at this. Suddenly, Kaia appeared at the path to the spring.

"Miyu's done! She finished the translation!"

Quickly getting redressed, the three ran back to Miyu's tent.

"Miyu, you're finished?" asked Notokishi.

"Yes, I can now translate the symbols without error."

"Good. What does it say?"

"The inscription reads, 'To retrieve the sacred blade, seek the light that lies in the land of frozen darkness, and the noble shall be rewarded.'"

"Land of frozen darkness? What does that mean?" asked Verona.

"It means we know where we're going now. To my mother's homeland." answered Kaia. "The Artai Dukedom."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Bewitching Smile Amethyst**

* * *

**A/N:** That's right, SHE's in this chapter. I know I'm following the manga plotline, and I know that her G.E.M has a different name, but I like the anime name better so I'm sticking with that one. As always, please enjoy and review! DarkNovelist out.

* * *

The following day, the party headed north for Artai. After they had covered about 50 miles, they decided to take a break under an overhanging rock. Miyu left to make a sweep of the area, while the others sat in the shade and recuperated. After a few minutes, Kaia fell asleep.

"Wow, she must have been more exhausted than I thought." Notokishi said quietly.

"It could be those wings of hers, they probably absorb a lot more heat than she's used to, especially since they're black." Verona observed.

"Oh well, let's just let her sleep until Miyu comes back. Then we'll be on our way again."

"Hey, Notokishi, I've been thinking."

"Yeah?"

"It's rare we get to be alone like this anymore. We haven't had any 'fun' in a long time."

"Wait, are you saying…"

Verona gave Notokishi a very seductive look. "Shall we? No one's around for miles." she said, leaning close to Notokishi.

"H-Hey! I know how you feel Verona, but now? Kaia's right over there!"

"She won't mind if we're quiet."

"Oh, geez…alright, but if she wakes up and kills us, I'm blaming you."

They pressed their lips together, unaware that someone was watching in the distance. A few minutes later, Miyu came running around the rock formation.

"I have detected hostile movement heading in our direction. Prepare yourselves for-"

Miyu stopped. Notokishi and Verona were sitting in a corner of the shade, kissing. The two stared at Miyu in surprise.

"Um, we can explain!" Notokishi said.

"….please prepare for combat. Enemies are approaching our location." Miyu said with her usual emotionless stare.

"Uh, yeah. Got it!"

Notokishi went to wake up Kaia, while Verona materialized her Robe and shuriken elements.

"Kaia! Wake up! We've got company!"

"Huh…what? Sis, why is your face so red?"

"It's a long story, right now we're under attack!"

Kaia immediately got up and drew her sword. No sooner had she done so, when a large swarm of corrupted warriors came swarming towards them. The clash of steel rang out over the desert. Many warriors were silenced by rapid bursts of gunfire from Miyu's larger model chain-gun arm. But it seemed that for every one soldier the group brought down, five more took its place. Knowing it was only a matter of time before the horde overwhelmed them, Verona flew up and scanned the mass of deformed bodies for the horde's leader. _If I can find and kill the leader, they'll lose face and retreat. Now where-_ her train of thought was interrupted as something long and thin suddenly wrapped around her legs.

"What the?" she said as she was suddenly pulled toward the ground. Verona hit the dirt with a thud. Getting up, she saw a long wire with what looked like segments of a sword blade stretched along it retract in a snake like movement towards something in front of her. Verona looked up to see a scantily clad woman with short white hair holding the hilt of the snake-sword.

"Did…I just get dragged to the ground by a hooker?" Verona thought out loud.

"Hooker? Why does everyone always assume that?" replied the woman.

"Have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror?"

"Silence! I am Ivy Valentine, and I will not tolerate your idiotic words!"

"Ivy Valentine? With a name like that, you're not really changing my opinion."

Ivy angrily lashed out with her sword, cutting Verona's arm and leaving a cruel gash across her chest.

"Not so loud now, are you?"

Ivy turned the blade so that it cut across Verona's legs, causing her to fall. Ivy retracted the blade and prepared to deliver a fatal blow. Verona closed her eyes as the blade reached out toward her.

CLANG!

The blade didn't connect. Verona looked up and saw a woman wearing a violet Robe standing in front of her, blocking the attack with what looked like two golden katanas fused at their hilts. The violet otome had long light brown hair with some streaks of grey that showed her age, and looked down at Verona with deep crimson eyes.

"My my, now isn't this a surprise?" the violet otome said.

"M-Ms. Shizuru!" Verona stated in surprise.

"Hello, my lovely little Verona. You just take a break for bit, I'll deal with your opponent. Ok?" Shizuru said cheerfully.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

Shizuru turned towards Ivy.

"That's an interesting outfit you've got there, I'll have to get Natsuki one of those sometime."

"Okay, you people can go straight to hell!" Ivy replied angrily. She extended her snake-sword in a deadly precision strike at the otome. Unfazed, Shizuru dodged the strike with ease, and was instantly standing behind Ivy.

"That weapon of yours is quite unusual. However, it's not the only one of its kind. Please duck, Verona."

"Wait, what?" Ivy said in surprise.

Shizuru's katanas extended three times as far as Ivy's blade. She swung them in a 360˚ arc, cutting down everything in a 40ft radius. Ivy and several soldiers collapsed to the ground, split in half. What soldiers remained immediately ran from the battlefield.

"Verona!" yelled Notokishi as she and the others ran towards the injured otome. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Notokishi, look who's here."

"Ms. Shizuru! What are you doing here?"

"Hello princess Notokishi. Natsuki and I heard about what happened at Chaldea. I'm real sorry about Cassandra."

"It's alright, there was nothing any of us could have done."

"Since you've lost a member of the team, I volunteered to come here as a replacement."

"You mean?"

"That's right, for the rest of your mission, I'll be accompanying you." Shizuru smiled as she said this.

"That's wonderful Ms. Shizuru! Ahk!" Verona said, trying to rise.

"Here, let me help you up."

Shizuru put her arms around Verona, and lifted her up.

"Thank you." Verona let out a small yelp and blushed. Something had pinched her backside very briefly.

Shizuru let out a small giggle. "It was my pleasure."

"Ahem!" Notokishi said, glaring slightly at them. "We'd better get going, Nightmare's bound to send more troops. I'll bring you up to speed as we walk."

"Of course, lead the way princess." Shizuru said, making a bow.

_Somehow, I feel like this mission just became a lot harder._ Sometime later, Notokishi and Shizuru were walking at the front of the group.

"I see, that does seem like the best place to look." Shizuru said as Notokishi finished catching her up.

"It'll be easier now to deal with any problems like earlier. I appreciate you coming to help us, Shizuru. It must have been difficult to find us out here."

"Actually, it didn't take that long. I came across your camp yesterday."

"Wait, if you found us earlier, why not meet with us then?"

"I was too busy enjoying the show. I had heard you were into some unusual things, princess, but I didn't think incest was one of them."

"Incest? What are you-" then she realized. During her conversation with Kaia the previous night, neither of them had worn any clothing. "Hey! Don't get the wrong idea, Shizuru. I was only talking to her, and nobody wears clothes in a hot spring."

Shizuru giggled again. "Whatever you say. I also saw that little performance between you and Verona earlier today."

"Wha-ughh….okay, I'll admit to that one. But only because I know you're like that as well. However, if you're going to travel with us for the remainder of our journey, I must ask that you respect people's privacy from now on. Are we clear?"

"Of course, princess. Whatever you say." Shizuru had a huge smile on her face as she said this.

"You're not even listening, are you?"

And so, the four had once again become five, and together they resumed their advance toward the frozen lands of the Artai Dukedom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Heart of Steel**

* * *

Three days had gone by since Shizuru had joined the group of heroines. As they came closer and closer to Artai, the weather had gotten significantly colder. Snow was now visible around them. One day, a violent snowstorm broke out, causing the group to stop and wait out the blizzard under a small cliff.

"Geez, we have the weirdest weather here on Earl." Notokishi grumbled as she sat in her tent.

"A blizzard occurring in a desert, that is strange indeed." Verona said, sitting next to her. "I read that the weather was never like this for our ancestors from Earth, although there were massive hurricanes from time to time."

"Didn't those only occur in tropical regions?"

"Mostly, yeah."

"I wish I was in the tropics right now, instead of this freezing snowstorm."

Just then, Shizuru appeared at the tent entrance, carrying a small box.

"Hello neighbors. Mind if I come in?" she asked.

"No, come inside." answered Notokishi.

Shizuru entered the tent and sat down with the other two.

"What's in the box?" asked Verona.

"My tea kit." Shizuru proceeded to take out three cups and a kettle. "If you'd like, I can make some warm tasty tea for us."

"Sure! That should help warm us up."

Shizuru giggled somewhat evilly. "I'm glad you agree. I'll get started right away."

A few minutes later, Shizuru had made three steaming cups of sweet smelling tea.

"Here you go." Shizuru said, smiling as she passed out the cups.

Verona took a sip of her tea. "Wow! This is delicious! Thanks Ms. Shizuru!"

"It was my pleasure." Shizuru took a very prestigious sip from her own cup.

Notokishi looked down at her cup. _Well, it certainly smells good, and it is cold outside. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it…_ just as she was about to take a sip, she smelled something odd.

"Hey, Shizuru?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"What exactly did you put in this tea?"

"Oh, just a few special ingredients."

Verona yawned all of a sudden. "Wow, this is so good. I feel so…relaxed…"

"Uh, Verona? You okay?" asked Notokishi.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just… feel… a little…sleepy…." Verona closed her eyes and fell over onto her sleeping bag. She was fast asleep.

"Wow, that was fast." Shizuru said.

"You drugged our tea?" Notokishi accused.

"You seemed so tense lately, I thought I'd help you relax a bit. Don't worry, it should wear off in an hour or two." Shizuru yawned as she finished her sentence. "Oh my, I seem…to have…used… too much… ahhh…." Shizuru fell over, asleep.

"Suddenly, I feel a lot less thirsty."

Notokishi put Shizuru in a sleeping bag and laid her next to Verona.

"(sigh) I'm gonna go check on the others, don't do anything crazy while I'm gone."

Notokishi left the tent and took a look around. The storm was still going, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was earlier. She was just about to check Kaia's tent, when a faint clanging noise entered her ear. Keeping one hand on her short-sword, she went to investigate the sound. After walking a little ways from the camp, she found the source of the sound. Miyu had her sword arm out, and was battling with what appeared to be…

"Nightmare!" Notokishi yelled. She ran towards the two, drawing her sword. "Miyu, get back! I'll-"

She stopped as she got close. The figure she had thought to be Nightmare was merely a hologram. The hologram disappeared as Miyu's sword arm was replaced by her regular hand.

"Is there something you need?" asked the android.

"Miyu, were you fighting a hologram of Nightmare?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"Well no, but-"

Miyu turned away from Notokishi. "If there is no problem, then please allow me to continue my training. I must not be defeated a second time by that bastard."

"Bastard, eh? That doesn't sound like something you would say."

Miyu was quiet for a moment. "Why not? Is that not a term you use to describe someone you hate?"

"Miyu…"

"I will not lose a second time. I must reclaim Lady Alyssa's soul. I must…"

The two stood in silence for a time.

"…. Miyu, you have feelings for Alyssa, don't you?" Notokishi said, breaking the silence.

"I…I am an android. I merely serve as her guardian. I feel no pain, I have no soul. I cannot feel."

"Is that really what you believe?"

"What?" Miyu turned back toward Notokishi.

"Are you saying the only reason you were the first to volunteer for this mission, is because you're Alyssa's guardian?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why? Why are you so eager to rescue her soul? Why are you so hell-bent on defeating Nightmare, if you are only acting as a guardian?"

"Because-" Miyu stopped.

"When Alyssa was killed, I saw you cry. You cried, Miyu. Androids do not cry."

"We are built to be like humans in some ways, crying is part of our programming."

"Don't give me that, you cried because you lost her. You cried because it hurt you to see her die, and there was nothing you could do to save her."

"Silence…" Miyu's hands clenched into fists.

"And just now, you used foul language to describe someone you hate. Why would you speak like that if you don't 'feel'?"

"Be quiet…"

"You can tell all the lies you want Miyu. No matter how much you deny it, you have feelings. It's obvious that even if you're an android, you're hopelessly in love with Alyssa. You want a love that cannot be."

"SHUT UP!" Miyu slapped Notokishi. "I could say the same thing about you, princess! You love that girl, but you know that your feelings won't be accepted by your people! You can't have the one you desire, no matter how much you want her!"

Notokishi put her hand to her face. Miyu had hit her pretty hard. Even though it hurt, she managed to force a smile.

"That really hurt. I must have seriously pissed you off for it to hurt this bad."

"Did you not hear me?"

"Oh trust me, I heard you. And I'm sorry to inform you that you're wrong. Yes, I love Verona. It's true that I was afraid others would find out. But that's where your truth ends. My family and most of my friends already know about us, and they're perfectly fine with it. Not everyone might be fond of the idea of two women being together, but that doesn't matter to me. All that matters is the two of us being together. As long as we're both happy, I don't give a damn what others think."

Miyu stood still, stunned. Her arm was raised to hit Notokishi again, but she lowered it.

"I envy you, Notokishi."

"Hm?"

"You seek a forbidden bond with another, and yet you are free of worry. Others even accept what you want. I do love Alyssa, but I can never have that kind of bond. An android and a human cannot be together. Love must be a wonderful thing for you."

"Hehe, well believe me it's not all that wonderful. Verona did some horrible things because of how she felt about me, and because of that she ended up getting badly hurt. People are willing to commit terrible acts of evil, all for the sake of love." Notokishi turned to leave. "Don't give up hope on your feelings, Miyu. It might seem hopeless, but I'm sure you'll find a way in the end. Everything always does."

Notokishi started to walk, but then a firm hand gripped her shoulder. Miyu was holding onto her.

"Miyu?"

"It's not safe for a human to walk through a blizzard, especially when they're injured. I'll take you back to safety." the android smiled at her.

Notokishi smiled and shook her head. "I guess you've got a point. Lead the way, Miyu."

The two of them walked back to camp, side by side. When they got back, they went back to their own tents. Notokishi smiled as she approached her tent. _Whether she'll admit it or not, Miyu's got a heart of her own. I'm sure that someday she'll find a way to be happy._ With that last thought, she went inside to find a most unusual sight.

"Shizuru! Get your hands out of Verona's sleeping bag!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Invasion of Artai**

* * *

Two days after the snowstorm, the group finally reached the outskirts of Artai's city. The outskirts were actually a frozen lake spanning roughly a tenth of the entire country. The lake was too big to fly across, or at least it would be difficult to carry someone over the entire lake.

"Looks like the only way to get across is by boat." Notokishi observed.

"It would appear so." Verona stated.

Just then, a loud boom sounded in the distance. Turning in the direction of the noise, they saw short bursts of light appearing just before they heard more booms.

"Miyu, can you see anything?" asked Notokishi.

Miyu focused on the direction of the lights, and zoomed in with her mechanical eyes.

"It is difficult to tell from this distance, but it appears as though a battle is taking place." Miyu said.

"A battle? That can only mean one thing."

"Nightmare." Kaia said, gritting her teeth.

"Well then, we'd better get going now shouldn't we?" stated Shizuru.

With that, the group bolted towards the lights, weapons drawn. After what seemed like an hour of running, they arrived at a dock flooded with corrupted and Artai soldiers. The corrupted seemed to have the upper hand, and the Artai defenders were spread thin. The heroines rushed toward to the aid of the defenders, and with their combined forces they managed to drive back the corrupted horde.

"Thanks, we wouldn't have lasted much longer. Who are all of you?" asked the captain of the soldiers.

"We're from Windbloom. I am Princess Notokishi, and these are my friends and allies. We've come to stop the creatures attacking this kingdom, and to seek a weapon that could defeat their master."

"Well I don't know about a weapon like that, but if you're from Wind then Archduchess Arashi would want us to help you."

"We're glad you understand. Can you give us a boat to get across the lake?"

The captain pointed towards some wreckage near the water.

"We'd be happy to oblige, but the last seafaring vessel we had was just demolished. The next closest ship is held by the enemy." He pointed to a ship about 40 feet away from the shore.

"That'll have to work. Thank you soldier!"

Holding onto Verona, Notokishi and the others flew onto the hostile boat. Since the corrupted warriors were weak, they fell easily to the more experienced heroines. In a matter of minutes, the ship was cleared of corrupted. Notokishi noticed there were more ships lined up ahead of them, each only a few dozen feet apart from each other.

"I'll bet if we keep jumping from ship to ship like this, we should not only decimate their forces but we should also arrive at the city in no time. Sound good?"

The others simply raised their weapons in response.

"Alright, let's go!"

The group continued to jump from vessel to vessel, taking down several enemies on each boat they landed on. They continued like this until they reached a ship close to the city docks.

"Get ready everyone, this ship looks different from the others, I'll bet it's the flagship." Notokishi stated.

No sooner had she spoken, when a woman in red ninja-like armor came flying in their direction. The woman landed a few feet in front of the group. She had black hair tied in a shoulder length ponytail, and two small swords slung on her back, one of which she held in her hand.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Verona said, kneeling next to the woman.

"Ugh, watch out! He's coming!" the ninja girl said.

As if on cue, a large grey skinned man wearing pirate attire and wielding twin swords walked toward them. The shorter of his swords was curved and had what looked like the barrel of a small gun protruding from its hand guard.

"What's this? More fools come to face me? Do your worst! No matter how many there are, no one will keep me, Cervantes de Leon, from reaching Soul Edge!" the pirate said.

"Sorry, but we're not gonna let that happen."

The group all rushed Cervantes at once. The pirate was surprisingly fast, and managed to dodge most of the attacks. However, he was struck in the shoulder by Verona's shuriken and his chest was cut by a strike from the ninja girl. Cervantes leapt back, and then surged forward, spinning his blades as he went. He flew past most of the group, clipping a few feathers from Kaia's wings as he went. The dread pirate landed just behind Miyu and the ninja, and thrust his blades backwards toward them.

SCHINK!

Cervantes looked back to see Miyu standing behind him, with both his blades stuck in her. He cackled maniacally, thinking he'd won. But to his surprise, Miyu raised her sword arm and sliced at his exposed back, cutting it open partway. While Cervantes cried out in pain, Miyu converted her left arm into her smaller model chain gun, and let loose a burst of lead at the previous injury. Cervantes released his grip on the swords, and fell to the deck, dead.

"Arrogance does not make one strong." Miyu said as she removed the blades from her chest.

The ninja girl stared at her, speechless.

"You-You're still alive! Even after that!" she said.

"I cannot feel pain, and so I cannot die. Who are you?"

"I am called Taki, I thank you for your assistance, all of you."

"We're glad to help. May we assume you seek Soul Edge as well?" Notokishi said.

"I seek to destroy it. What about you?"

"Same with us. In fact, we're looking for Soul Calibur, which we believe lies in this city. Will you join with us?"

"Sorry, but I trust Soul Calibur about as much as Soul Edge. Neither of them can bring about any good."

"Suit yourself. We'll be on our way then, the city still needs our help. See you around."

"Farewell, warriors." Taki then threw a small pellet on the ground, which exploded into a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Taki was gone.

After taking a moment to recover, the group flew from the ship into the city of Artai. Inside the city, the battle was at its bloodiest. The corrupted army was slowly making its way toward the capital, leaving a trail of death behind it.

"Dammit, Archduchess Arashi doesn't have an otome, she's defenseless against a horde that size! Miyu, Shizuru, go on ahead to the capital, try to hold them back. Verona, Kaia, and I will find Nightmare. Go!"

Miyu leapt across rooftops towards the capital, followed closely by Shizuru. The other three took off down a side street, fighting through corrupted soldiers as they went. They continued to whittle down the army as they searched for the azure knight. Reaching the center of the now diminished horde, they finally found their target. Nightmare stood atop a pile of rubble, looking down at the three.

"Why is it that no matter where I go, you are always there to bother me?" the knight groaned.

"We wouldn't give you so much trouble if you'd just die!" Kaia shouted, charging towards him.

Nightmare raised his sword in time to block the blow, but was unable to prevent Verona's shuriken that came flying at his side. Desperately, he shoved Kaia aside and leapt back, barely dodging the spinning blades. He barely had time to catch his balance when Notokishi came swinging at him. Nightmare swung out with his monster arm, knocking her aside.

"Notokishi!" Verona yelled, running to her side.

Kaia was the only one attacking him now. Kaia struck again and again at the knight, unleashing small blasts of frost with each blow. Nightmare deflected the strikes, allowing the frost to injure him slightly. Seeing an opening, Nightmare swung at Kaia's waist. Kaia groaned as the sword scraped across her skin. She responded with an enraged downward slash, sending forth a great burst of cold and ice shards. Again, Nightmare endured the attack with minor injuries. Kaia bared her teeth.

"Dammit, die already!" she cried.

Kaia ran at Nightmare again. The knight prepared himself for another frenzied blow, but noticed something was different about his opponent. Her stance was now more composed, her now silver eyes had turned to those of a beast, and crystal like armor had formed on her upper body and waist. Most of all, she was smiling as she ran at him. Kaia slammed into Nightmare, knocking the knight back.

"Wha?" he said, struggling to his feet.

Just as he stood up, Kaia sent another powerful blow at him. Nightmare ignited Soul Edge and swung to meet the blow. Kaia caught the flaming blade with her bare hand, much to his surprise. With her other hand, Kaia raised Angheol toward the sky, and a jagged coat of ice formed on the blade.

"My turn!" Kaia said in a voice that was only half her own.

Kaia brought down the frozen blade. Nightmare cried out in pain as the jagged sword sliced through his armor into his chest.

"Hahahahaha! How does it feel, azure knight, to be struck by my frozen steel?" Kaia's voice was now indistinguishable between a man's and her own.

"Uggh…how does it feel, foolish girl, to become a true monster?"

Kaia's smile faded. Her expression changed from joy to shock. Taking advantage of this, Nightmare kicked Kaia back. Thrusting his blade into the ground, Nightmare disappeared in an explosion of fire.

"Kaia!" Notokishi yelled as she and Verona ran toward her.

"Are you alright?" Verona asked.

Kaia stood still, facing away from them.

"Kaia?" Verona stepped toward her.

Kaia turned around, swinging her sword at Verona. Verona fell backward, yelling in pain.

"Verona!" Notokishi said, kneeling next to her.

Kaia's eyes slowly faded from silver back to orange, and she saw what she had done. Verona lay in Notokishi's arms, with a bloody gash along her chest.

"V-Verona?" she stuttered, horrified.

"Kaia! What the hell is wrong with you?" Notokishi yelled.

"I-I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I don't know what-"

_**You know exactly what happened, Kaia.**_

Kaia stared at Angheol. "W-Wha?"

_**We became one, and we spilled her delicious blood. Congratulations Kaia, you've become a true monster. **_

"No…NO! What have I done? NOOOOOOOO!" Kaia screamed as she began to fly away.

"Kaia!" Notokishi cried. "Wait!"

Notokishi's cries never reached her, she had already vanished from sight.

"KAIA!" Notokishi felt Verona start to go limp in her arms. "Verona, no! Stay with me! Come on! Verona!"

Verona closed her eyes and went still.

"VERONA!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Awakened Demon**

* * *

**A/N:** I have an announcement to make. Starting Monday the 23rd, I will be taking all-day animation classes for the next two weeks, and will have little time to write. I will still upload chapters as soon as I can, so please continue to read this story. DarkNovelist out.

* * *

"Ugh!" Kaia grunted, tripping over a mound of snow. She had flown away from the others until she could no longer use her wings. Landing somewhere in the glacier surrounding Artai, she had begun to wander aimlessly. She had lost track of how long she had been walking, and now her legs could barely support her.

"It's all my fault…I got too angry...I forced the change to accelerate… And now I've gone and killed my friend."

Kaia saw a cliff edge not far from where she stood. Looking over it, she could see the lake far below.

"I should never have claimed you." she said, holding up Angheol. She pointed the blade toward herself. "I don't want to stay like this! I don't want to be like him! This time, please just kill me!"

She plunged the sword into her chest. Staggering slightly, she felt her legs go limp, and she fell over the cliff. Her vision blurred as she fell towards the waves. Closing her eyes, she felt the salty water splash over her face as she disappeared into the lake.

_**You hopeless fool.**_

Kaia opened her eyes. Above her was a ceiling made entirely of ice. Slowly, she sat up. Somehow, she was in the throne room of a large castle. It seemed as though the entire building had been carved out of some massive glacier, for everything was frozen. Surprisingly, she didn't feel cold at all.

"Where…am I? Did I manage to take my life?" she said to herself.

"**I'm afraid you're far from dead, my dear." **someone said.

Kaia turned toward the voice. Sitting upon a throne of jagged, frozen, pillars, was a man with long black hair and silver eyes. He wore a suit of shining silver armor.

"Who are you?"

"**I am called by many names. The black steel, the blade of frozen nightmares, bringer of despair, and now, Angheol."**

"Angheol? You're my sword?"

"**Close."** the man stood up. **"I am the soul of Angheol, I am the voice that guides you."**

"Angheol…has a soul of its own?"

"**Correct. I am the manifestation of that soul."**

"Does Soul Edge have a being like you as well?"

"**Yes, but I am far more…shall we say, human, than him."**

Kaia stood up. "Where are we right now? Are we in some sort of frozen Hell?"

"**Hell? Sorry, you're still a long ways away from there. No, this is Ilios, my own personal dimension. We're inside the sword."**

Kaia froze in place. "Inside…Angheol? How is that possible? And how am I alive? I know I pierced my heart."

The man laughed. **"Still as ignorant as ever, I see. Yes, you did pierce your heart, and you did fall into the lake. However, I'm not ready to let go of you just yet. So, I brought you here."**

"You bastard! Why won't you let me end my suffering? How long must you torture me? How many more of my friends have to die before you're satisfied?"

The man frowned at her. **"If I were to release you, I would only claim a new wielder. As long as your soul belongs to me, I will never let you go. We are bound together, for all of eternity."**

Kaia stared wide eyed at the soul. "So that's it then…" she said, falling to her knees. "I'm stuck with you forever. I'm going to be a monster like Nightmare for the rest of my life."

"**You should be happy, you know. You'll never age, never be able to truly die, isn't that what all mortals desire? Immortality?"**

"Not like this…not when I must destroy those I love."

The two were silent for a time. Finally, the man spoke.

"**(sigh) You can never just cooperate, can you? How about this, I'll send you back to your world, and give you a day to decide your fate. If you accept that you are no longer human, I will stop your transformation from going any further, and I will relinquish your soul so that you may live a mortal life. But if you still wish to die, then I will devour your soul and take your body as my own, and I will kill everyone without distinction. Deal?"**

Kaia looked up at the man. After a few moments she nodded her head.

"**One day. That's all you'll have to decide."**

Then, everything around Kaia turned black, and the man disappeared. When the shadows faded, Kaia found herself dripping wet on a rocky beach. Angheol sat next to her. Hesitating for a moment, she eventually picked up the sword and began to walk, thinking about what had just occurred. _No matter what I choose, it'll be in his favor. Do I become a monster and fight for the remainder of my days, or do I let him destroy everyone himself? _She walked for most of the day, thinking about this. Eventually, she came across someone standing on a cliff, looking out at Artai.

"Excuse me, what are you doing over there?" Kaia asked.

The stranger turned around to face her. It was a woman dressed in a white skirt, with blonde hair that went just beyond her shoulders, and in her hands she held a short-sword and a blue shield with an Ω like symbol on it.

"Cassandra?"

"I am not Cassandra. She is my younger sister. My name is Sophitia." said the woman.

"Sophitia…I have something to tell you, something you may not like."

"I already know about Cassandra."

"Wait, you do?"

"I found her grave a few days ago. Now I must ask, who are you, and how do you know of me and Cassandra?" Sophitia raised her sword.

"My name is Kaia. I knew Cassandra as a friend. She was killed in a battle with the azure knight, Nightmare. Her last words were an apology to you."

"I see…so he's been completely taken by the sword."

"Who?"

Sophitia lowered her sword. "Siegfried Schtauffen. That is the true name of Nightmare."

Kaia froze. "His…true name?"

Sophitia nodded. "I once traveled with Siegfried, when he had first obtained Soul Edge. He said he had taken the blade in order to gain the power he needed to avenge his father. It wasn't until the sword had reached into his heart that he realized the one who had killed his father was Siegfried himself. That poor boy, he took up that great evil with pure intentions, only to become the azure knight in the end."

Kaia was speechless. _Everything he said…it was all true. We really aren't so different. And now, we've both hurt someone dear to us. How could I have been so blind? He must be suffering as much as I am. No, he's been suffering long before I was even born._

"You're like him, aren't you?" Sophitia said.

Kaia looked back at her. Sophitia had her sword ready.

"I don't exactly seem normal anymore, do I?" Kaia replied simply.

"I knew it. You're another child who's been misled by evil! I'm sorry it came to this, but I cannot allow you or Nightmare to exist any longer in this world!"

"No, I'm sorry."

"What?"

Kaia rushed towards Sophitia with incredible speed, embedding Angheol in her stomach. Sophitia stared in shock at the sword now lodged in her.

"I must thank you, Sophitia. Because of you, I was able to make my decision. You can join Cassandra in the afterlife."

Kaia removed her sword, allowing Sophitia's lifeless body to fall to the ground. After burying her body, Kaia began to fly away from Artai.

_Angheol, I accept my fate. I am human no more._

_**So at last you see things my way. Too bad you'll wither to nothing eventually.**_

_Actually, you can hold onto my soul for a little longer. If what Sophitia said is true, then I may have found a way to live in happiness after all._

_**Oh, and what would that be?**_

_I'll let you find out for yourself. Right now, I want you to guide me to Soul Edge._

_**You still wish to vanquish Nightmare?**_

_Not quite._

Kaia smiled as she flew toward the desert.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Duel of Sinners**

* * *

"You're heading out?" Verona asked. Though the injury Kaia inflicted was great, Notokishi and the other heroines had still managed to get her medical aid. Verona lay in a hospital bed, with Notokishi and Shizuru standing beside her.

Notokishi nodded. "Yeah. The Archduchess told us there was a region a little ways up north were strange things have been happening recently, so we're going to check it out."

"I feel better now, I'll go with you." Verona tried to stand, but Notokishi held her back.

"No, you're staying here. I don't want you getting hurt anymore."

"But-!"

"Verona, please. I've already lost Kaia, I don't want to lose you too."

Verona hesitated for a moment, then lay back down. "Alright. Please be careful, Notokishi."

Notokishi stood up and made for the door. Opening it to leave, she turned back towards the others. "Ms. Shizuru, I'm trusting you to take care of Verona while I'm gone."

"Leave it to me, princess." Shizuru replied.

"Oh, and one more thing: no funny business. Got it?"

"Whatever you say."

"(sigh) Well, wish us luck. I'll return when I can." With that, she left the room.

Shizuru turned toward Verona. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to take VERY good care of you." she said, smiling somewhat wickedly.

Outside the hospital, Notokishi walked to the edge of the city, where Miyu stood waiting.

"Have you prepared yourself?" the android asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go, Miyu."

Notokishi noticed a hint of concern in Miyu's usually emotionless stare. _She knows I'm upset. It's probably written all over my face._ She thought as they began to walk. After the city disappeared from view, Notokishi looked at Miyu.

"Hey Miyu, can you check to see if-"

"I do not detect anything around us. Kaia isn't here."

"How did you know I was going to ask?"

"You bear signs of guilt and worry, I thought you were concerned with your sister's whereabouts."

"I see. Thanks for checking, Miyu."

The android simply smiled and turned back towards the glacier in front of them. The two walked for some time until they happened upon a sudden change in their surroundings. Before them was a small crater, with something small glowing red at its center.

"This must be the place." Notokishi observed.

She and Miyu moved closer to the glowing object. When they were a few feet away, its identity became clear. Lying there in the snow was a fragment of a sword blade.

"A sword fragment? But what's it doing out here?"

Notokishi stepped to pick up he small piece, but Miyu grasped her shoulder.

"Do not touch it. Look closely, what blade does that belong to?"

Notokishi looked closely at the shard, then realized what Miyu meant. The fragment gave off an ominous red glow, just like Soul Edge. It was a fragment of the evil sword.

"It's a piece of Soul Edge!"

As if in response to her words, the fragment's light expanded, swallowing up the two. When the light at last faded, Miyu and Notokishi found themselves in a much different place than before. All around them, volcanic rock rose in pillars toward a black sky, and fire burned furiously at the base of those pillars, forming a circle around the two.

"Where the hell are we?" Notokishi yelled.

"I do not know. There are no regions on Earl that are this chaotic and violent."

"**ROAAAAAAR!**"

Miyu and Notokishi turned toward the sudden outburst. An otherworldly monster now stood before them, with flames raging across it's entire body. Through the flames, they could make out skeletal limbs, a skull, and something that caused them to stare in even greater surprise. Ensnared within the mass of fire, bones, and burnt flesh that comprised the beast, was the weapon they had been searching for: the spirit sword Soul Calibur!

"What the? The sword is inside that monster!" Notokishi said.

The fiery beast roared again, summoning a gargantuan sword to its hands.

"It would seem he is unwilling to part with it. We must take the sword by force." Miyu observed, activating her sword arm. Notokishi drew her own blade, and together they stood ready to face the demon.

The two rushed toward the beast, striking at it as one. The flaming demon blocked their blows, and countered with a 360-degree spin slash that knocked them back. Miyu quickly recovered from the blow, and charged the demon again. Most of her attacks were either blocked or dodged, but she was able to land a powerful stab at the creature's shoulder. The demon roared in pain, fire flying from its wound. Seeing the sudden stagger, Miyu raced forward and went for the demon's head. Her strike was barely deflected, and she instead pierced the monster's chest. Miyu was just about to pull out her chain-gun, when the demon's arm suddenly became a blade just like hers, and sliced at the android's throat. Miyu fell back. Had she been human, the blow would've killed her.

"**RRRRAAAAAAAAH!**" yelled the demon. The flames that had fallen from its body flew back onto the beast, regenerating its injuries.

"No way… How can we beat this thing?" Notokishi muttered, fear-stricken.

"(cough) princess… I cannot fight any longer. Though I do not feel pain, he has severely damaged my combat systems. I'm afraid you're on your own in this fight now."

"What? There's no way I can kill this thing with a regular sword!"

The demon made a sound that resembled laughter, flames spewing from its mouth with each cackle. Notokishi stared in fear at the demon. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. _A sword won't do any good against it, but maybe THAT will…_ No longer afraid, she cast her sword aside.

"Notokishi, what are you doing? You can't fight it without a weapon!"

"I know that. A sword is no good against him, so I must use my last resort."

"You mean…?"

"I do. Mother, please forgive me for this." Notokishi approached the monster, then standing straight she yelled, "MATERIALISE!"

It took only seconds for her to dawn her blood red Robe, the Eternal Blood Ruby. Her eyes began to glow a bright red as summoned her talon elements. Facing the fiery beast, she proclaimed, "Come, monster. Let me show you a true demon's wrath."

Confused by the sudden change in its opponents form, the flaming beast simply roared and slashed at her in response. The crimson otome dodged the strikes with ease, and countered with a series of lightning fast talon strikes, all of which struck their target. The demon flew back, dropping flames as it went. Getting up, it angrily roared, calling back the fire. Its weapon then took on the form of Notokishi's talons, and it charged at her with great speed. Surprised by the sudden event, Notokishi was barely able to dodge the incoming strikes. She then launched herself at the beast, feet first. The demon halted the attack, and slashed at the unguarded otome. The blades cut at Notokishi as she leapt back. _Damn, even though I'm using Robe, it's still not enough! Every time we knock him down, he just gets back up and copies our fighting style. I have to end this now!_

Leaping into the air, Notokishi bellowed, "RELEASE MIRYOKU!" at the top of her lungs. Her talons rearranged themselves into a blood red scythe. She flew at near the speed of light towards the monster and shouted, "CRIMSON REAPER'S DANCE!"

She was suddenly behind the beast, and dealt a quick and powerful blow. At almost the same time, she was slicing at his sides. Finally, she appeared in front of the monster and delivered a final, fatal blow. Notokishi now stood behind the demon, still gripping her scythe. The flaming monster stood still for a moment, then magma like blood burst from all over its body. With a low growl, the demon exploded in a burst of flame. Soul Calibur now lay stuck in the ground, freed from the monster.

"**Thank you, brave ones. You have released me from the demon sword's soul.**" a woman's voice spoke.

"Soul… Calibur? You can talk?" said Notokishi, awestruck.

"**I can. I will gladly speak to those who bested Inferno.**"

"Inferno?" Miyu asked.

"**Yes. Inferno is the name of the spirit within Soul Edge, and the demon you just destroyed. Now that you have freed me, I shall grant you my power. Tell me what you desire, and I shall become a blade that can fulfill your request."**

Notokishi and Miyu looked at each other in slight suspicion.

"**I am speaking to both of you. I am capable of fulfilling many dreams.**"

Notokishi stepped toward the blade. "Soul Calibur, long have we sought you. My younger sister, Kaia, has become the slave of an evil sword much like Soul Edge. I ask you, can you restore her?"

"**I do not think so. One who has fallen from the path of light is an agent of evil, and must be destroyed as such.**"

"What?"

"**I will hear the other request now.**"

"But!"

"**Let the other champion step forward.**"

Angrily, Notokishi stepped back. Miyu now approached the spirit sword.

"Soul Calibur, the one most dear to me has lost her soul to Soul Edge. If I use you to destroy the cursed sword, can her soul be reclaimed?"

"**If you wield me in the name of justice and peace and destroy my enemy, I will retrieve what you have lost.**"

Miyu's eyes widened, and a smile broke out across her face. Grasping Soul Calibur's hilt, she turned to Notokishi.

"We did it, princess! We finally have the sword!"

"Yeah… its just what we were looking for."

Miyu's smile faded. Notokishi was staring at her feet, her hands had clenched into fists.

"Noto…kishi?"

The crimson otome didn't answer. Her Robe suddenly disappeared, and she fell to her knees. Miyu called to her in surprise, but Notokishi heard nothing. _I can't believe it. After all we went through, I turned out to be wrong. I'm sorry, Kaia… I've failed you again._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Before the Storm**

* * *

Verona stared out the window of her hospital room. Thanks to the nano machines within her body, she had managed to fully recover from her injury after just a few hours. Shizuru sat in a chair nearby, sipping tea. Verona frowned as she gazed through the snow covered window. _They've been gone for nearly a day now. The Archduchess said the place with abnormalities was only about an hour away, so shouldn't they have finished looking by now?_ she thought.

"Don't worry." Shizuru said from behind her. "I'm sure they're alright. The princess isn't exactly one to doubt if things get rough."

Verona smiled faintly. "Thanks Ms. Shizuru."

Staring out the window again, she noticed two silhouettes approaching the building. Squinting to get a better look, she now saw the figures were both silver-haired women. The woman with shorter hair was carrying an elaborate long-sword. Verona's smile grew so big she had to open her mouth.

"Shizuru, look! They're back! And they've got the sword!" she said as she ran toward the door.

Shizuru set down her tea and walked after Verona, giggling slightly to herself. "My, someone sure is excited."

Downstairs, Verona and Shizuru went to meet Notokishi and Miyu. "You did it! You found Soul Calibur!"

Miyu smiled as she held up the sword. "Yes, at last we have the weapon we need to stop Nightmare."

"This is great! Now we can get Alyssa's soul back and save Kaia! Right, Notokishi?"

Notokishi said nothing. She stared at the floor in silence.

"Notokishi?"

Notokishi looked up at Verona. "Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Is…something wrong?"

"…."

"Noto-"

"Yes. Something is wrong. The sword will help us to defeat Nightmare and save Alyssa, but it will not save Kaia."

"What are you saying? Isn't Soul Calibur supposed to help people?"

"No," Miyu said, no longer smiling. "It is merely a weapon with which evil may be vanquished. It would have us kill Kaia sooner than try to restore her."

"No way…"

"Verona, Shizuru, get ready to leave. We're going back to WIndbloom." Notokishi said, opening the door to leave.

"So soon? Shouldn't you rest a bit first?" Shizuru inquired.

"We'll have plenty of time for that later. When we get to Wind, we're going to rally all the remaining forces we have against Nightmare. This madness has gone on for far too long." with that, she left the building.

_It's not fair. Why can't it save her?_ She thought as she walked toward the capital. _Soul Calibur is a powerful sword, but instead of trying to redeem someone who's fallen into darkness, it would rather destroy them? Some holy sword._ Notokishi stopped for a moment and looked up toward the darkened sky. _I don't care what the sword thinks. I will bring her back to us._

"Where are you, little sister?"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

Kaia gazed at the scene before her. Standing on a high plateau, she could see the large castle that had once been buried beneath the sands bustling with activity. Campfires were spread out at least a mile in every direction around the building. A single light shone out of a large tower protruding from the top of the castle.

"So this is where you've been hiding all this time, Siegfried." she said to herself. Running towards the edge of the plateau, she spread her wings and flew toward the castle. Hidden by the night sky, she managed to land on a balcony without being noticed.

Stepping into the castle, she found herself in a large hall. There was another floor below her, and a stair way that led to an upper level. Climbing up the stairs, she found herself in another large room. This time the room was circular, and there was a gap in the middle that revealed the lower floors. Noticing another flight of stairs, Kaia went further up the castle, now inside the tower. When she reached the top of the stairs, she was in a smaller room with two doors. One looked like it led to the roof, and the other most likely to the lit room in the tower. Kaia slowly opened the door to the tower room, and went inside.

"You dare enter into the heart of your enemy's fortress, and alone at that. You are more foolish than I had thought." said Nightmare.

The azure knight was standing on the balcony outside of the room, looking out across the desert. Inside the room was a bed and some furniture, these were his living quarters.

"Have you come to conclude our duel? Are you still driven to regain your humanity?" Nightmare said, turning towards Kaia. He raised his sword in preparation.

Kaia shook her head. "No. I came to ask something of you, Siegfried."

"Siegfried? So… you found out."

"You were right, we are the same. I was so blinded by rage and desire to even consider your position. But now I know…" Kaia walked toward the knight, and reached for his helmet. He was too confused by her actions to stop her from removing it. "Now I know why you hide yourself in this armor."

Now uncovered, Kaia could see Nightmare's still very human face. He had blonde hair that went just past his shoulders, light green eyes, and a scar over his right eye. The knight lowered his sword, and turned away from Kaia.

"Is this what you wanted? Did you come to put your mind at ease by seeing my face?" he asked.

"No. What I wanted to ask you is something a bit more…personal."

Nightmare heard a rustling sound behind him, followed by a metal clang. Before he could turn around, he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. He noticed Angheol lying next some bandages and a pile of black cloth out of the corner of his eye.

"What's this all about? Aren't I what stands between you and your humanity?" he asked.

"I've come to realize, it's impossible to go back now. After what I've done, after what I've become, I'll never be human again."

"I see. Is that why you've taken the liberty of disrobing yourself?"

Kaia tightened her grip. "You're the only one in this world who's like me. You're the only one who understands. That's why…why…"

Nightmare now turned around to face her. As he had suspected, Kaia stood before him in nothing but her own skin. She was looking down, tears forming in her eyes.

"Did you know, the otome, we who possess great power, women who wear special armor and wield mighty weapons, share a common weakness?"

"What?"

"Our power comes from nano machines implanted within our bodies. If we were ever to fall in love with a man, if we were to lose our purity, the nano machines within us would die, and we could never use the power of an otome again. So…"

"You want me…to take away that power?"

Kaia nodded.

"Why?"

"What remains of my humanity lies in my being an otome. If I am no longer human, should it not be removed?"

"You…"

"And… it's not so bad if it's you…"

Nightmare was shocked. The two stood in silence for a time. Then putting down Soul Edge, Nightmare grasped Kaia. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Kaia. Kaia Wong de Windbloom."

"Listen well, Kaia. I am a monster who has stolen millions of innocent lives, including those of close friends. I will continue to kill, and I will no doubt take the lives of all those you hold dear. Knowing that, do you still wish to be by my side, and to surrender yourself to me?"

Kaia paused for a moment. Then she looked up at the knight. "I have already told you, I am no longer human. I will stay with you for the rest of my days, and if my friends and family get in your way, I will end them with my own hands."

Nightmare pulled her close to him. "Then I shall relieve you of that life without love."

"Siegfried…" they kissed, and they proceeded to embrace.

The next morning, Kaia awoke to the light of the sun leaking into the room. Sitting up, she found Nightmare lying next to her. No, to her he was Siegfried. He would always be Siegfried. She smiled as she lay back down beside him. Placing one hand on her stomach she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. _So…this is how it feels…to finally find love._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Assault on the Fortress**

* * *

From a balcony in Fuuka Palace, Notokishi watched the grand army of Windbloom as they marched toward the desert. It had been nearly a month since she and Miyu retrieved Soul Calibur. During that time, their group had returned to Wind and had started preparing for a large scale assault on Nightmare and his army. Scouts had reported he was holed up in the castle that had once been buried beneath the desert. There were also reports that a woman with wings had been spotted in the area.

"I was afraid you'd be there. Kaia, please tell me you're alright…" she said, thinking out loud. Hearing footsteps approaching her, she turned around. Miyu and Verona were standing behind her, already in Robe and Mithril Dress.

"The queen wants to speak with you before we go." Verona said.

"I see. Okay, wait for me out front."

Verona and Miyu nodded and left. Notokishi made her way to the throne room were the queen stood waiting. Notokishi got down on one knee.

"You called for me, mother?"

"Yes." Nina answered. "I understand Kaia is in the lair of our enemy?"

"It would appear so. I have reason to believe she will be against us in the coming battle."

"I see. I have a request for you, my daughter."

"What is it?"

Nina's serious expression intensified. "Bring your sister home, by any means necessary."

Notokishi looked her straight in the eye. "Yes, mother." she got up to leave, but Nina still had more to say.

"Notokishi, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"…don't punish her too much. I want to be able to talk some sense into her as well."

Notokishi smiled at this. "Of course, mother." and she left to join the troops.

Outside, she met up with Miyu, Verona, and now Shizuru as well.

"We're ready when you are, princess." Shizuru said.

Notokishi looked at the three in front of her.

Smiling, she ordered. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's end this war today!"

Side by side, the four of them went to the front of the army to lead the advance. As they began to near the valley containing the castle, Miyu turned toward Notokishi.

"Princess, I have something to ask you." asked the android.

"Yes Miyu?"

"I've learned something about Soul Calibur that I think you should hear." Miyu whispered the knowledge in Notokishi's ear.

"Is this true?" Notokishi asked, shocked.

"Yes. I discovered it during these past weeks. I believe we can use it to complete both our goals."

"It wouldn't hurt to try…alright, but we better make sure this'll work." They began to plan their course of action as they walked.

After a few hours of walking, they arrived at the valley where Nightmare's castle sat in wait. The corrupted army had formed a massive wall of soldiers in front of the castle. Notokishi turned to each of her friends and nodded. Then turning to her army, she drew Soul Calibur from her side, and raised the blade toward the sky.

"Soldiers of Windbloom, today we shall strike at the heart of darkness itself! On this day, we put an end to the evil that plagues our world! The evil known as Nightmare!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaah!" cried the soldiers.

"We will run to meet his hordes, and we will erase them from our world! We will break down the walls of his fortress, and we will slay the azure knight once and for all! CHARGE!"

With that, the entire army of Windbloom and the four heroines raced forward and crashed into the swarm of corrupted. Bodies began to fall as bullets flew and swords clashed. Soon the desert sands began to turn red with blood. Cutting down the soldiers in front of her, Notokishi saw the castle was still a long ways away from their position. She turned toward the other heroines.

"Verona! Miyu! Shizuru! We must clear a path to the fortress!"

The three nodded and began to shoot, slice, and cut their way toward the castle. Just as they reached the entrance, they stopped as a pile of bones fell in front of them. A large red eye came floating towards the pile, and began spinning in place. As it spun, the bones began to burst into flames and form a skeleton above and below the eye, and soon an otherworldly figure stood before them.

"Shit, not another one…" Notokishi grumbled.

The demonic figure summoned a pair of swords and readied itself for combat. Miyu and Notokishi were about to lunge at the creature, but Verona and Shizuru dashed in front of them.

"What are you doing?"

"You two won't be able to beat Nightmare if this guy wears you out first." Shizuru said, still facing the creature.

"Shizuru…"

"You defeat Nightmare and save Kaia! Leave this thing to us!" Verona commanded.

"Verona! But-"

Verona turned around and smiled at her. "Notokishi, we'll be alright. Go."

Notokishi hesitated for a moment, then replied, "Don't you dare die! Let's go, Miyu!" with that, the two of them ran into the castle.

Verona turned back to the monster. "Alright, let's do our best Ms. Shizuru."

"Yeah, we better not disappoint them." at that, the two otome and the creature charged toward each other.

Inside the castle, Miyu and Notokishi climbed higher and higher toward the tower on top. When they reached the large circular room on the third floor, they found the azure knight waiting for them.

"So at last you've come. We've been expecting you." said Nightmare.

"Where is she?" Notokishi demanded, raising Soul Calibur.

"So you've found the spirit sword, Soul Calibur. I'm impressed."

"Goddammit, don't ignore me! Where is my sister? Where is Kaia?"

As soon as she asked, something flew past her and stopped in between her and Nightmare. A woman with four black wings, silver crystal-like armor, and a large black sword now stood before them. She glared at Notokishi and Miyu with her orange eyes.

"Kaia!"

"Hello, sister. It's been a while."

"Kaia, thank god you're alive! I was beginning to think Nightmare had-"

"Had what? Killed her? I assure you, I have no intention of doing that. Not now, not ever." said the azure knight.

"Well then, that'll make it easier to kill you! Kaia, materialize your Robe and help us fight him!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Kaia answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am no longer able to use Robe. My power as an otome is gone."

"Kaia…don't tell me…you didn't…" Notokishi lowered her sword slightly.

Kaia nodded. "I've given up my purity."

"You what? To who?"

Kaia said nothing.

"No way… it can't be…" Notokishi stood wide-eyed, realizing the truth.

"It's true."

"Why? After everything he's done, why him?"

"It's true, he did bring much misfortune and death to us and our world. But, he did so because he is like me. Neither of us have a choice."

"I don't believe it… after everything we went through, you'd betray us in the end." Notokishi raised Soul Calibur again. Anger burned like fire in her eyes as she spoke, "Miyu, Nightmare's all yours. I need to beat some sense into my little sister."

"Yes, princess." Miyu walked past Kaia and stood in front of Nightmare, sword ready.

"I remember you." the knight said, raising Soul Edge. "You're that soulless machine who thinks she's human."

"I may not be human, monster, but there is one thing I am certain of."

"And what is that, imposter?"

"By the end of this battle, you will be lying dead, without a head on your shoulders."

"Ha! We'll see about that!"

At this final exchange of words, the four ignited the battle that would decide the fate of the world.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Burden Laid to Rest**

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter is done at last! I'm sorry I took so long, I just haven't had much time to write in the past few weeks. Well don't worry, cause I am back in business! As always, please enjoy and review! DarkNovelist out.

* * *

_CLANG! _Miyu slid back a few feet after blocking a blow from Nightmare. Quickly recovering, the android rushed towards the knight and went for his head. Nightmare managed to dodge the strike and counter with one of his own. Ducking under the large blade, Miyu leapt up and slashed at his shoulder. Nightmare grunted in pain and swung his deformed right arm, catching her off guard. Miyu was again forced back by the knight's incredible strength.

"You fight well, for one who has no soul." said Nightmare, ignoring his cut shoulder. "Tell me, what could possibly drive someone like you to fight me? Are you one of the many who desire Soul Edge?"

"You have taken the life of the one I cherish most. For that, I will erase you from this world." Miyu replied.

"Heh, well you'll have to do much better than that. Didn't you say something about taking my head?"

Miyu responded this time with a lightning fast thrust at Nightmare's face. The knight barely blocked the strike, stopping her sword inches from his forehead. Miyu retracted and delivered a powerful kick that sent Nightmare flying 10 feet away. The knight quickly rose to his feet and readied his sword. Growling in anger, he charged at Miyu.

Not far away, on the other side of the circular third floor, Notokishi and Kaia were engaged in a duel of their own.

"He forced you to do it, didn't he?" Notokishi asked, blocking a strike from Kaia.

"I gave myself to him on my own free will. He never once asked me to lie with him." Kaia answered, delivering another slash.

Notokishi dodged and slammed the hilt of Soul Calibur into Kaia's gut. "Then why? Why of all people would you choose him? Have you forgotten what he's done?"

Kaia coughed up some blood and stood up straight. "I haven't forgotten. But I'm not human anymore, and he is the only one who shares my pain. It's only natural that I should be with my own kind."

"To betray us like this, to throw aside everything we've achieved, is that really what you want?"

"There is no other path for me, now that I have embraced the darkness within me." Kaia readied Angheol for another attack.

"Fine. If that's how you want it, I'll just have to drag you back into the light myself!"

Notokishi lashed out at Kaia, only to be blown back by a wave of ice and cold. Getting back on her feet, Notokishi rolled toward her sister and swung upwards, clipping one of Kaia's wings and slicing through her armor. Letting out an inhuman screech, Kaia leapt back. Barring her teeth and glaring angrily at Notokishi, her eyes began to turn a deep silver and bestial.

"Grrrr…."

"This sure takes us back doesn't it? That fateful day when I was consumed by evil and was transformed into an otherworldly beast. I'm sure my eyes bore the same evil I now see in you."

"Shut up!" Kaia swung out, sending forth a series of frozen energy waves.

Notokishi braced herself as the waves crashed into her. She felt jagged shards of ice cut at her from several directions. Shaking off the injuries, she ran at Kaia and thrust Soul Calibur at her chest. Kaia tried to deflect the blade, but only caused it to cut across her shoulder instead. Notokishi then spun around and slashed at Kaia's lower right wing. Kaia leapt back as the sword clipped off a few feathers. Overflowing with rage, she raised Angheol toward the sky. Jagged frozen spikes formed on the black sword's blade.

"I'm the stronger one! I defeated you before, I can do it again! Soul Calibur is nothing compared to Angheol!" with this, she brought down the black sword, and what seemed like a hurricane of frozen shards and energy flew from the blade.

Notokishi drove Soul Calibur into the ground, and a shimmering wall of crystal rose in front of her. The massive blast of cold crashed into the wall, shattering it bit by bit until only a the part surrounding Notokishi was left. Just as the blast was coming to an end, Kaia rushed forward and swung at her sister. Notokishi raised Soul Calibur in defense, and felt herself get pushed against the floor.

"You said you'd save me, that you'd release me from this sword. You lied to me! I'm going to be like this for the rest of my life, and there's nothing you can do to stop it! There was never anything you could do!" Kaia yelled.

She raised Angheol high above her, and brought it down for a killing blow. Notokishi swung Soul Calibur to intercept the blow. There was a clashing sound as the two swords met. Kaia's attack had stopped inches above Notokishi's head. She watched as cracks formed along Angheol, and then gasped as the blade shattered into pieces in front of her.

"Im…possible…" she muttered, falling to her knees.

Notokishi now stood above her, with Soul Calibur still intact. Kaia stared wide eyed at the broken fragments in front of her.

Notokishi sighed. "I'm sorry Kaia, but I could find no alternative to save you." she said. Then she turned in the direction of Miyu and Nightmare. "Now, Miyu!"

Hearing this, Miyu nodded and ejected her sword arm. Suddenly, the forked blade of an ornate long sword took the place of the previous blade. Nightmare stared in shock at the new blade, recognizing it at once.

"A second Soul Calibur?!"

Miyu rushed towards the azure knight and thrust her sword at his head. Nightmare raised Soul Edge in defense. Miyu's blade stabbed through the sword. In a single motion, she sliced through both Soul Edge and Nightmare, cutting the demon blade in half. Nightmare stood still for a moment, then his head slowly fell from his shoulders. The azure knight was no more.

"With your demise, I have avenged my lady."

"Siegfried!" Kaia called from the other end of the room. Tears began to form in her eyes.

The Soul Calibur in Miyu's hand began to glow.

"**Well done, brave maiden. You have destroyed the evil presence and it's wielder. In doing so you have avenged your precious one and retrieved her soul.**" said a woman's voice.

"Thank you, Soul Calibur."

"**Now, I shall send you to her, where you will receive the rest of your reward.**"

In a flash, Miyu disappeared, leaving only the blade behind. The blade then reunited with it's other half in Notokishi's hand.

"**I have not forgotten your wish. If you still wish to relieve your sister from her suffering, then end her now. Her body will be restored to its original state once you have done this.**"

"So, you still want me to kill her? Even when I have removed the source of her pain?" Notokishi said.

"**She has committed foul crimes, has she not? I heard her say so herself, she has no other path to walk. I suggest you deliver punishment for her actions.**"

Notokishi looked down at her sister. Kaia was looking up at her, trembling in fear. Glaring down at Kaia, Notokishi raised her sword. Kaia looked away, waiting for the end. Hesitating for a moment, Notokishi swung down. Kaia fell to the floor, gripping her back and screaming in pain. Her wings lay nearby, severed from her body.

"**That was not the punishment I instructed!**"

"Shut up! I don't care about your stupid "justice"! I will not kill my own sister!" Notokishi yelled.

She looked down at Kaia again. Kaia was still clutching her sides, and was sobbing. Turning away from her sister, Notokishi began to walk away.

"You can hate me for the rest of your life if you want. Come on Kaia, we're going home even if I have to drag you the whole way."

Notokishi waited for a response, but Kaia just continued to sob. Then she noticed something which caused her to turn around. Kaia was no longer crying, now she was laughing.

"Kaia?"

The injured girl turned toward her, smiling and with eyes the brightest shade of silver she had ever seen.

"I'm afraid Kaia isn't here anymore, princess." Kaia said in a suddenly male voice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Greatest Nightmare**

* * *

"That voice…" Notokishi muttered. Kaia stood in front of her, with bright silver eyes and smiling wickedly.

"So you remember me, good. That will make things so much easier for you to understand." Kaia said in a man's voice.

"Let me guess, you're Angheol's spirit, aren't you?"

"That's correct."

"How are you still alive? I smashed you to pieces!"

"Oh, I transferred my spirit into Kaia some time ago. Now that her mind and heart have been shattered, I am in full control of her body."

"You bastard…leave her alone! Do you have any idea what's happened to her because of you?"

"Of course. I've been influencing her every action for the past month."

"You mean-?"

Kaia's smile grew bigger. "I made her lose her right to be an otome."

Notokishi scowled in absolute rage at this.

Kaia bent over and picked up Angheol's hilt, the only thing that remained of the black sword.

"I can't take all the credit though. After all, this wasn't just _my_ plan. Right, Soul Edge?"

Notokishi looked over at the remnants of the demon sword. Even though it was split in half, its eye was still wide open. Kaia held out her empty hand, and the half of Soul Edge that held the eye flew to her hand.

"Now do you understand? We needed to know which of us had the strongest wielder, so that we could make them our ultimate instrument of annihilation! With that fool Siegfried out of the way, we have at last found our champion!"

Notokishi stood in disbelief. "All the times you fought…were just tests to see who was stronger?"

Kaia laughed maniacally as the weapons she held began to glow with power. Then raising them high, she began to chant.

"_Of deathly cold, and hellish flame_

_Humanity's light, shall fear our name_

_Through blood and slaughter, we craft our fame_

_Twin shadows combined-_

_THE ETHER BANE!_"

With that, Kaia brought the weapons together, and a tremendous burst of power was released. Notokishi looked away from the source of the energy and stood her ground, watching the room around them blow apart from the burst. When the blast had finished, she looked around at her surroundings. From what she could see, she was still in Nightmare's castle, only now she stood on the roof. Around the edges of the platform, pillars of fiery rock and silver crystal had risen. In the center of the platform, a cloud of purple and black smoke was swirling where Kaia had been standing.

"**It is done.**" said a mixture of voices from within the cloud.

Out of the smoke stepped forth a nightmarish being. With Kaia as their vessel, Soul Edge and Angheol had horribly corrupted her body. Kaia now wore no armor, only feathers separated her skin from the elements. Her hair had become long and red, and she now had one yellow eye and one silver eye. Her right arm was completely frozen over and covered in icy thorns, while her left arm had been stripped of its flesh and was ablaze with hellfire. She had grown a single pair of large wings, each of which possessed a menacing, angry eye.

Notokishi gazed at the gruesome features in horror and disgust, but what frightened her most of all was the blade in Kaia's hand. Like Angheol, it was a large sword with an Ω shaped hand-guard, and had a pair of spikes along its blade. Like Soul Edge, the innermost portions of the sword resembled demonic flesh, and sitting near the bottom of the blade was a single yellow eye.

"What did you do? What happened to Kaia?" Notokishi demanded.

The demon girl smiled at her. "**She is a part of us now.**" it said in Kaia, Angheol, and Soul Edge's voice. "**Her soul is trapped within this form, while we are in control of its actions. Now, we are Ether Bane, the ultimate sword of destruction. With our combined powers, we will annihilate this world!**"

"…"

"**What's the matter? Have you been silenced by our words?**"

"No." Notokishi glared at the demon as she readied Soul Calibur. "If what you say is true, then Kaia's still in there somewhere. I promised I'd bring her back home, and if I have to cut you apart to get her back, so be it."

"**You think you stand a chance? Foolish girl. We are many, you are but one.**"

"This isn't Mortal Kombat, dumbass. Now give Kaia back!"

Notokishi charged at the demon. The girl swung Ether Bane, and a massive wave of purple fire roared towards Notokishi. Notokishi stopped as the flames slammed into her. When they cleared, she continued to run towards the demon, partly singed from the fire. This time the demon girl drove Ether Bane into the ground, and a series of frozen purple spikes rose up. Caught by surprise, Notokishi was knocked back from the impact. She clutched her side as she struggled to her feet. Some of the spikes had badly cut her. Still, she rose to her feet and charged again at the demon girl.

"**(sigh) Still you persist? Then it seems I must teach you the meaning of pain.**"

The demon flew toward Notokishi. The two swung at each other as they collided. Notokishi swung with rage and coordination at the demon, but it deflected her strikes as if it were fighting a small fly. The girl brought down Ether Bane, attempting to crush Notokishi's skull. The blow was met by a strike from Soul Calibur, locking the two warriors in place.

"**Can you feel it, princess? With every blow, Soul Calibur weakens. Our power is too great for it to withstand.**"

"Shut up!" Notokishi kicked the girl, pushing her back. Readying her sword, she noticed small cracks had suddenly formed on Soul Calibur's blade. _Dammit, I need to end this soon, otherwise it might actually break._

Notokishi rushed toward the demon girl, hoping she was stilled stunned from the kick. Right as she was about to strike, the girl thrust her flaming arm at Notokishi, punching her in the face. Shaking off the blow, Notokishi delivered a deadly lightning fast strike at the girl. _Gotcha!_ To her surprise, the girl dodged the strike and swung upward at her. Notokishi barely managed to block the attack, and stumbled back a few steps. Before she could recover, the demon brought Ether Bane down on her in a deadly arc. Notokishi blocked the strike, but was driven to her knees. The demon girl swung down at her again and again, swinging harder with each blow. Finally, the demon swung with all its might, and smashed Soul Calibur into fragments. Notokishi fell to the ground, exhausted.

"**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha!**"

Notokishi reached out toward the fragments. The demon stomped on her arm.

"**Forget it, that piece of shit is useless now.**"

Notokishi tried to force herself to speak. "Mater-Aaaaaaah!" the demon had stabbed her shoulder before she could finish.

"**We can't have you materializing on us now, can we?**" the demon grabbed Notokishi by the collar of her coat and lifted her up.

"**You know, it's actually quite ironic. Even though Kaia didn't truly love Siegfried, she still held some form of affection for him. But that is nothing compared to the one she truly loves.**"

The girl pulled Notokishi close so she could speak into her ear. "**Would you like to know who she cherishes more than anyone else?**"

Notokishi glared at the demon girl. "That's… none of my concern... she can love who she wants…"

"**Even if it's her own sister? Even if it's YOU?**"

Notokishi stared in disbelief. "What…no, she loves me as her sister, nothing more!"

"**Don't bother denying it, you love her as well.**"

"Why would I feel something like that towards my sister? I have Verona, she's the only one those feelings are for!"

"**You think those words hold any meaning? We know you've already touched once before. We saw everything.**"

Notokishi was about to protest again, when the demon slammed her face into the ground. Pulling her up again, the demon continued.

"**For your entire mission, you were all she would think about. 'I hope Notokishi's alright.' 'If only I could make her smile again.' 'If only my feelings wouldn't hurt her and Verona.' IT MAKES ME SICK!**" the demon girl slammed Notokishi into the ground again, then let her go.

"**You humans are revolting! Love? What a bunch of crap!**" the demon pointed Ether Bane at Notokishi's head. "**Once I kill you, maybe I'll go tell that Verona girl all about this! And when she's finished crying over her broken heart, how about I violate her too? I can change this body and do it myself if I want! Well, what do you think of that, Notokishi?**"

Notokishi got to her knees. "You want to know what I think?"

_SCHINK! _

"**Wha…**"

Notokishi clutched a fragment of Soul Calibur in her hand, and the fragment was stuck into the eye on Ether Bane.

"I THINK YOU SHOULD LEARN WHEN TO SHUT THE ***K UP!"

Glowing cracks began to form along Ether Bane, and the blade shook violently. As the cracks increased in size, the demon girl's wings began to dissolve.

"**NO! Stop! This can't be! IMPOSSIBLE!**"

No longer able to contain its own power, Ether Bane shattered in an explosion of darkness. The girl fell to her knees. Her fire, her ice, and all her feathers were now gone. Her eyes turned back to orange, and her hair became black once more. Notokishi caught her as she began to fall to the ground. Notokishi wrapped her arms around the girl.

"I finally got you back, little sister." she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Noto…kishi…" Kaia whispered, hugging her tightly.

"I'm here, Kaia." Putting her coat around Kaia, she hoisted her up in her arms. "Let's go, Kaia. It's time we went home."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Returning Peace**

* * *

Notokishi sat on the steps of Garderobe, gazing at the city around her. She had just returned to Windbloom, accompanied by Verona and Shizuru. Upon arriving at Garderobe, Kaia had been immediately rushed to the infirmary. Now Notokishi could only wait for results on her condition.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be alright. She's been through some pretty tough stuff." said a voice behind her.

Notokishi looked behind her to see Verona and Shizuru standing nearby.

"Yeah, she sure has."

Verona and Shizuru sat down beside her. They sat there until they heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"May we join you?" a man's voice said.

Turning around, they saw it was Alyssa and a man they had never seen before.

"President Alyssa! You've recovered!" Notokishi said.

"Yes, I have. I owe you my thanks for going through so much trouble." Alyssa responded.

"I appreciate it, but Miyu is the one who freed you, she deserves your thanks more than I do."

"That's very kindhearted of you, princess." the man next to Alyssa said.

"Hey Alyssa, who's this guy? I've never seen him before."

Alyssa smiled and started giggling.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Don't you recognize me, princess?" asked the man.

"No, I…"

Notokishi observed the man's features. He had short silver hair and pink eyes that seemed almost devoid of emotion.

"No way…Miyu?!"

The man smiled. "Took you long enough."

"You're a man now?! How the hell did that happen?"

"I could hardly believe it myself. When Soul Calibur transported me to Alyssa's side, I could feel something was different about me. When Alyssa woke up and saw me, she was confused as to who I was. I told her, and she gave me a mirror. My reflection was that of the man you see before you."

"So when Soul Calibur said you'd get the rest of your reward when you reached Alyssa, it meant that it would give you a new body so that you could be with her."

"That's what I think as well. Although, I'm quite surprised that my gender also changed."

"Heh, maybe Soul Calibur's not into 'that'."

"That would explain why it didn't seem to like you."

"Notokishi, I have something important to tell you." Alyssa said.

"What is it, president?"

"Kaia is awake now. She's asked to see you."

"I see… Thank you, Alyssa. I'd better go see her."

Notokishi got up to leave. As she began to walk away, she glanced back at the people behind her. They all smiled and waved at her as she left. Shortly, she arrived at the Garderobe infirmary. Inside, she found Kaia sitting up in one of the beds. The two of them were alone.

"You wanted to see me, little sister?"

Kaia turned toward Notokishi. "Yes. Could you come over here?"

"Sure." Notokishi walked over and sat down in a chair next to Kaia's bed.

"Thank you. Notokishi…I need to apologize, for everything. I've made such horrible mistakes. And now..." Kaia put one hand to her stomach.

"Don't tell me…"

Kaia nodded. "They found a fetal heartbeat when they examined me."

"It's not your fault, Angheol made you do it." Notokishi put her hand on Kaia's arm to try and calm her down.

"I've lost everything. My friends, my dignity, and my right to be an otome. And now, as if for some cruel form of punishment I'm pregnant." Tears began flowing from her eyes as she finished.

Kaia felt something firmly grasp her hand. Looking down, she saw Notokishi was staring at her with a serious expression. Then, to her surprise, Notokishi kissed her.

"Notokishi?" Kaia said, cheeks turning red.

"Kaia, I know about your feelings for me."

"What? Who would've told you something like that?"

"Angheol did. I didn't believe him, but I wanted to be sure. And, you needed someone to calm you. I'm sorry if I've upset you." Notokishi looked away in shame, letting go of Kaia.

They sat in silence for some time. Finally, Kaia smiled and grasped Notokishi's hand again.

"I may not love you like that, but you and Verona are the people most important to me. That much is true."

"(sigh) Thank goodness. Not to be rude, but I don't think I could handle having that kind of relationship with my sister. I might prefer women, but not my own family."

"Yeah, no kidding. By the way, what did you do with the broken swords?"

"I destroyed what was left of them. They won't be causing us trouble ever again."

"That's good to hear."

"Now it's my turn to apologize. I'm sorry I wasn't able to prevent you from losing your purity. I swear that I will do my best to help you get through this."

Kaia looked at her sister in surprise. Tears forming in her eyes again, she hugged Notokishi close. Notokishi smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

**10 Months later…**

* * *

Kaia gazed thoughtfully at the baby boy in her arms. The child had black hair with blonde streaks and had orange/green mixed eyes. Notokishi and the rest of their family were there with her.

"He looks a lot like his mother." Nina said.

"Well, it's official. You guys are grandparents now!" said Arika.

"Arika! You're making us sound old…" Nina and Mashiro said at once.

"He's very handsome. Have you decided on what to name him?" asked Notokishi.

Kaia smiled and looked up at her. "Yes, I have. His name is Artherion. Artherion Schtauffen de Windbloom."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** This marks the end of my second story. I might continue this in the future, but for now I'll leave it as it is. I'll still be writing, and very soon I'm going to start a new story that's unrelated to the previous two. Until next time! DarkNovelist out.


End file.
